Red, Red Wine
by Seven Lonely Days
Summary: This is a version of the ever depressing Season 4 episode 6 where we never find out if Brock and Reba still love each other, until now. M rating cause you never know what will happen and it's better to be prepared.
1. Chapter 1

Reba paced her living room as she rubbed her hands together. _Just one last question, do you two still love each other?_ _Yes? Of course? I never stopped?_ She scoffed at her own stupid thoughts. She shook her head and flopped back onto the couch with a huff.

"No, the mo-ron cheated on me for heaven's sake!" She grumbled aloud and yet, here she was, sitting in her living room dying to know what his answer would have been.

Damn, Barbra Jean.

She didn't know why she cared so much. She knew she shouldn't. It could have been the look of pure shock that she'd seen on Brock's face when his marriage counselor had uttered the words. Or the twinkle she was positive she'd caught a glimpse of when he had glanced at her. She hadn't missed that glimmer.

She stood and began pacing again, tidying as she went, not entirely sure what she should do next. It was far too early to start dinner, but she needed something, _anything_ to take her mind off what has just occured.

"I need wine." She spoke to her empty house, thankful for that fact, and made a beeline to the liquor cabinet. She grabbed a bottle of red wine, practically tearing the metal wrapping off and cramming the cork screw into the top of the bottle, she yanked the cork free a satisfying _pop_ filled the quiet room.

What had she done to deserve this? She wondered as she poured herself an overly large glass. She was secretly thankful that none of the kids were going to be home for the rest of the evening. She wandered across the kitchen and locked the door, something she never did, but she really didn't want any company right now. Especially not Brock.

How was she supposed to face him?

Making her way back into the living room she set the bottle down on the coffee table along with her glass before walking towards the front door and locking it too. She closed the blinds to keep prying eyes out and made her way back to the comfort of her couch.

She kicked her shoes off and took another swig of wine, the tart red liquid soothing her mind for a brief moment. She sighed and rubbed her temple, closing her eyes to prevent the headache from forming behind her eyes. What now? She'd eventually have to face him. What would she say? More importantly, what would he say?

She shook her head, scolding herself mentally. _It doesn't matter what he says! He's your ex-husband, excuse me get out of my house and out of my heart!_ Reba took a long deep breath and held it, letting her chest fill with air. She pushed the thoughts from her mind as she slowly released it, repeating the process a few times before lifting her glass to her lips once more. She finished quickly and filled it again, becoming seemingly unsatisfied with the fact that the alcohol was making her think even more about her situation with Brock instead of doing what it was supposed to do. Make her thoughts go cloudy and to push all thoughts of him out of her mind.

Reba awoke to knocking at her front door, she sat up and stretched not recalling lying down she looked at her watch. 5:30pm, she had slept her afternoon away. Who in the world would be coming to her house at that hour? Sighing, she rose to her feet and realizing she was unsteady, knocked into the coffee table. She composed herself, straightening her shirt and walked to the door, covering a yawning with her hand.

Reba tousled her hair and straightened herself out before she unlocked the door and pulled it open. She stared wide eyed at the person behind it. Brock.

He just stood there staring at her for what seemed like a lifetime before he spoke. "You locked the door." He said simply.

"I didn't want anyone botherin' me. Clearly you didn't get the hint. What do you want, Brock?" She said as she held her ground between him and the inside of her home.

"To talk."

Her heart tightened, how was she going to ge out of this mess. "I'm busy." The words left her lips without her permission.

"With what?" He tried leaning in to see past her but she closed the door slightly and stood in his way.

"None of your business."

"Reba,"

"Brock?"

"We need to talk."

"No, no, I don't think we do, so if you don't mind." Reba moved to close the door but Brock stopped her with his hand.

"We need to talk about what happened." He looked into her eyes and she felt her walls drop, she didn't want to talk. Why did he have to make her? Why couldn't he just leave her be?

"I don't want to. Please just leave."

He continued to hold door with his hand to keep her from pulling it shut. "Reba, let me in." he pleaded.

She sighed and let go of the door handle, panning her hand into the living room. "What's there to talk about?" She folded her arms over her chest.

"You _know_ what." He walked in and she closed the door behind him.

She sighed heavily. Here we go. "I'm sick of this, Brock. I'm tired of you playin' all these games and decidin' _after_ you've already blurted everything out if you actually believe it or not." She began to pace behind the couch. "I told you before, that door is closed." She pointed a long finger at him. "It's over. We're done."

"Y'know, you keep sayin' that, but I don't think you really believe it."

"Excuse me?" she took a step back, the fear of being too close to him resonated through her entire body.

"Well," he toyed with the top of the lampshade. " _I_ don't believe it for a second."

She narrowed her eyes at him. How dare he? "Get out."

"I'm serious."

"Yeah," She said as she walked straight past him toward the door. "So am I." She hastily yanked it open and pointed through it with her other hand. "Get out."

He shook his head. "No."

"Brock."

"Reba."

"Brock." she said again, this time with more force.

"We have to talk about this."

"No, we don't. You think you made a mistake?" She crossed the room and stood in front of him, almost immediately regretting it as his cologne filled her nose. "Yeah, no kiddin', but it's _your_ mistake and you need to stop draggin' me down with you." She jabbed her finger into his chest as she spoke.

"That's the problem, Reba. It's my mistake, but the biggest part of it has to do with you!"

She shoved past him, refusing to look him in the eye any longer. "I don't want to be a part of it anymore, Brock!" She cried as she spun back around to face him. "I can't." She chewed her lip. "You think this is easy for me, Brock? You left! You _left_. You don't get to come back here beggin' me for forgiveness."

He walked over and closed the door again then moved into living room more. "Reba, I'm not askin' you for forgiveness. I know I don't deserve it. I'm just askin' you to talk. Therapy is forcin' me to be brutally honest with myself, I told you that."

"Yeah, you did. Now look where it's gotten us, Brock."

"I'm trying to fix it Reba, but I can't if you just keep slammin' doors in my face and tellin' me to leave."

She scoffed. "I do that because you have a marriage you need to be workin' on. You need to leave me out of it, I don't want to be involved. I'm not your concern anymore." She spat the words at him with more force than she had intended but he needed to get the point and get out of her house and if that's what it took to make it happen then she'd just have to live with that, even if it broke her heart.

"I'm not leavin', nothin' you can say is going to make me, not until we've fixed this. Until we both know where we stand." He squared up and walked towards her again.

"Oh," She said nodding as she moved back around the couch to put some distance between them. "Well, in that case, I'm gonna stand right here and you're gonna go to your own damn house and stand wherever the hell you want to, as long as it's away from me."

"Reba, c'mon be serious."

"I am being serious. I want you to leave and to leave me out of whatever mid-life crisis you're goin' through right now. Go talk about it with your _wife_." The words stung her lips but she knew she had to get them out. She had to get rid of him before she fell apart completely.

"Barbra Jean and I are completely separate from you and I." He stepped towards her and she moved away again. "Please, Honey, we need to figure this out." He almost begged.

Reba felt her whole body weaken. How could a man who had done her so completely wrong be doing this to her, making her want to work this through, force her to accept her own feelings, maybe even come to understand what he was going through? As much as she hated it, she knew he was right, she also knew how stubborn he was so she knew he wouldn't leave her house until they had talked.

Lord, she wished someone would come home, anyone. She wished Barbra Jean would walk in and ruin this moment just as she had done a few hours ago.

"Do not call me "Honey." I am not your _Honey_." Anymore, she thought and briefly closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Please, Brock. Just let me go, leave me alone."

Brock sighed, he was getting nowhere with her. Why had he fallen for such an infuriatingly stubborn woman? He wasn't giving up, he would sleep on her couch if he had to, he wasn't leaving until she gave in and had a conversation with him.

"Okay." He said and took a seat on the couch.

"Okay? Brock, what are you doin', get out."

"No, I don't think so. I think I'm gonna stay here, in this chair, in this house until you decide to talk." He kicked his shoes off and set his feet, crossed at the ankle, on the coffee table. "What's for dinner?"

Reba rolled her eyes. _You have_ got _to be kidding me._ "Seriously?"

"Seriously." He looked back at her standing behind the couch. "Grab me a wine glass while you're up, I get the feelin' it's gonna be a long night."

Sighing, she rubbed her temple and stormed off into the kitchen in search of an advil. The was no way he'd stay the night, would he? No. She shook her head. He had to listen, he was trespassing. She could call the police. That's be a little extreme, but she could. Maybe she'd just threaten to call, maybe it would finally make him see that she didn't want to talk.

Reba filled herself a glass of water before she reached into the cupboard and grabbed down the bottle she was searching for. She unscrewed the lid and flicked two tablets into her hand before tossing them down her throat and taking a large gulp of water. "Wine, I need more wine." She mumbled and walked back into the living room where Brock was lounging.

"Did you get me a glass?"

"Get your own damn glass." She snapped and snatched hers off the coffee table along with the bottle of wine before turning on her heel and heading back into the kitchen.

Reba set her glass on the countertop and filled it. Setting the bottle down, she spun around to sit at the table and bumped directly into Brock who'd followed a little too closely behind her, now holding his own glass.

"Whoa!" She jumped as her chest and glass collided with him, spilling part of it contense over his shirt. "Damn it, Brock!"

"Shit." His hands grabbed her hips for a split second before he jumped, he pulled his red stained shirt from his body and grumbled. "Look what you did!"

"What _I_ did? Why are you here? Why did you follow me, Brock?" She huffed.

"Oh, calm down, I can't talk to a hysterical woman."

"You're gettin' on my _last_ damn nerve, Brock Enroll Hart. Watch it." She hissed. She set her glass down behind her and stepped forward to inspect his shirt. "This needs to be soaked."

"It's fine, I'll take care of it later."

She gritted her teeth and looked up at him. "It needs to be soaked, Brock. Now."

"Fine, fine." He took a step back and pulled the drenched shirt over his head, handing it to her.

Reba quickly snatched it from his hands and stomped out the kitchen door, leaving a half naked Brock behind her. She closed the garage door and leaned against it, letting out the breath she had been holding in.

Damn, he looked so good.

She only saw him for a second before she turned away, but that was more than enough to make her heart jump into her throat and her stomach churn with butterflies.

His hands had held her hips and her heart had stopped and for a fleeting moment she could've sworn he was going to kiss her. If only she hadn't been so clumsy and spilled wine all over his shirt.

Sighing, Reba composed herself as she got to work on it, setting it in cold water to pull the stain out, she swished it around in the basin, watching the red spill into the clear water, she then poured some detergent in before tidying the mess and heading back into her house. Where Brock was waiting. Half naked.


	2. Chapter 2

Reba braced herself as she took hold of the door handle and turned it slowly in her hand as she pushed it open. What she found on the other side was not what she had been expecting at all. Brock was standing over the stove boiling a pot of water, glass of wine in his hand, steam traveling up his newly defined chest. Her eyes followed and for a moment she wondered what it would be like to lick the path the steam was creating.

She immediately shook her head and closed the door behind her. "What are you doin'?"

"I think," he mumbled into the pot. "I'm makin' pasta." He turned to face her with that signature grin of his and she all but melted against the door. "We've gotta eat and, I already told you I'm not goin' 'til we talk this out."

She sighed, it really was going to be a long night.

"Plus, with you now holdin' my shirt hostage, I can't really leave. What would people think? Me walkin' out of _your_ house half dressed." He winked and Reba rolled her eyes.

She pushed away from the door and made her way back to her wine which had been topped up since it's untimely spill on Brock's shirt. She propped herself up on the stool and leaned on the island, not sure how she was supposed to talk to him or what she was supposed to say. The door in question should have been a long time closed, but the last few weeks had been different. Today was different. Today she slipped.

"Do you want a shirt?"

"Do you have a shirt of mine?" He said glancing over his shoulder.

 _Lie_.

"No." Reba played with the rim of her glass so as not to give herself away.

"I guess I'll just remain shirtless until mine's clean then."

Reba took a sip of her wine, watching Brock as he busied himself. With his back still facing her he made his way around her kitchen, still knowing where all the necessities he needed would be. He reached up to grab a bag of pasta and Reba's breath caught in her throat. Her mouth went dry and she couldn't help but stare. His back flexed as he reached up and grabbed the bag and he set it on the counter beside him as he took out a handful of pasta. He snapped it in half and dropped it into the boiling water and added a pinch of salt and cracked pepper before moving his attention to her fridge.

"What are you makin'?" She whispered.

Brock spun around, onion in hand. "You're talkin' to me now?"

Reba rolled her eyes. "What're you makin'?"

"Carbonara." He placed the onion on the counted and went back to the fridge, grabbing chicken, garlic, and bacon. "Do you have white sauce or should I make it from scratch?"

Reba cocked her eyebrow. "Since when do you cook? And since when do you know how to make white sauce?"

He shrugged. "Since now? I took some classes a while back."

"Classes?" Her eyebrow raised further.

"BJ was on a kick about us doin' more things together. Guess it doesn't matter much now, but it comes in handy at the condo."

Reba rolled her eyes. This was _exactly_ what she was talking about. He'd already given up and he hadn't even spoken to Barbra Jean yet because he was too busy chasing after her.

"Don't you think you should be makin' her carbonara instead?"

"A, Barbra Jean won't let me cook. B, she doesn't like carbonara, and C, well, let's just say it wasn't a very good session after you took off." He looked down and peeled the onion, slicing it into thin strands.

Reba watched on, sipping her wine, noting that he was actually quite good with a knife, clean too. She didn't remember him ever being clean in the kitchen. "So what happened?" She asked after a moment's silence and took another sip of her wine.

Brock took a deep breath as he threw the onion into a sizzling pan, adding the garlic, olive oil, salt and pepper before he turned back to her. He took a big gulp of wine before speaking. "You don't want to know."

"I do."

"Trust me, you don't." He took another swig.

"Please, Brock."

Now it was his turn to be the one who didn't want to talk. "I'd rather not tell you."

"Maybe it'll help if you talk to a non biased party?"

"What do you think therapy's for?" He snapped, he didn't want her to push him any more.

"Brock, whatever it is I'm sure—" She began but he cut her off.

"You're sure what?" He snapped. "That we'll work it out? That we just need more time and that a marriage needs to be lived in while it gets fixed?" He spoke with disdain spitting the words she had uttered to him on many occasions back to her. "We can't live in it any more, Reba. Do you really wanna know why? You really want to know? Well, here it is for you in black and white. Barbra Jean asked me for a divorce. She said she's tired of tryin' for something that's never gonna work. It's only gonna cause problems for Henry in the long run so she wants out."

Reba was shocked, her mouth slightly ajar as Brock made his confession, her mind reeling in all the wrong way. "I—you can work it out, can't you?"

"No." he said flatly and turned to stir the pasta.

"I'm sure if you both really wanted to, you could fight? Can't you fight?" Her head was spinning. Brock and Barbra Jean? Divorce? How would they tell the kids? The was so much bigger than the stupid _are you two still in love_ crap she had been concerned about.

"Reba, there is no workin' it out, so stop."

"Why? You're just gonna let another marriage fall apart because you're too damn stupid to fight!?"

"Yes."

She threw her hands in the air, she couldn't believe him. He wouldn't even fight for Barbra Jean. He was simply going to let her walk out of his life like she had never even been there.

"You're pathetic." She spat.

Brock slowly turned to face her, his face unreadable as he slowly sipped his wine and set it down on the counter before topping it up. "No, actually, I'm not." He spoke slowly, ensuring she would get every word he was about to say. "I'm relieved. We signed the papers after you left, had a good long talk about our relationship. What it started out as, what it had become, and where it was goin'." He paused to drink again, taking his time. "We were never in love, Reba. We were two people who needed somethin' to fill a void to take our minds away from all the things we wished we'd done differently in our lives."

Reba stared at Brock in pure shock so he continued.

"She filled a need I had. One that I desperately wanted you to fill but you wouldn't, or couldn't, at the time and in turn I showed her that out of all the men she'd been with, one would choose her. Everything we did was for all the wrong reasons, at the time we didn't care. But, the fighting and the sleepless nights tryin' to figure out what we even had in common were too much. Too much for both of us. We learned a lot and we both only regret one thing in this entire mess."

Reba was barely able to speak, to ask him to confess his regrets seemed to big of a challenge for her at that moment. She licked her lips and took a deep breath. Watching his every move, she swallowed hard.

"What?" Her mouth was dry, to speak more words would have definitely brought her to her knees.

"Hurtin' you." He looked deep into her crystal blue eyes, seeing right into her soul.

Reba sat completely still, frozen to the chair almost. He had confessed this to her before, but it never really sunk in until now.

"Oh, Brock." She spoke quietly, quickly moving around the island to him, his eyes never leaving hers. "I forgive you." She whispered, bringing her hand up to rest on his cheek. He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes, taking in the moment.

Before he knew it she had wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her hand sliding up his neck and into his dirty blonde hair as she pulled him into to a tight embrace, their bodies fitting together perfectly, just like they always had.

Brock wrapped his arms under Reba's, pulling her even closer. He buried his nose in her hair, closing his eyes he took a deep breath in. She had a way of calming him, of always making everything seem better than it was. They held onto each other, both afraid the other would disappear into a dream. It wasn't until the pot of water boiled over the edges that they separated and Brock wiped his face roughly with his forearm.

"Sorry." He mumbled and turned down the pot before he tossed the onion mix in.

"Don't you apologize, _I'm_ sorry."

He shrugged, not really wanting to get into this any further. In his mind what happened with Barbra Jean was done and he was okay with that. He knew that marriage was never meant to last.

"How 'bout you set the table, I'll finish up here?"

"Sounds great." Reba smiled and busied herself with the task at hand, glancing over at Brock every now and then. She watched him throw all the ingredients into the pan before he strained the pasta.

Reba made her way to the liquor cabinet an grabbing out another bottle of wine. She opened and set set it on the table. Her mind was full of questions, things she wanted to ask. Now more than ever what she really wanted to know was his answer to the question. _Did_ he still love her? Was she one of the reasons they had divorced? The thought sent chills through her entire body.

What if this was all her fault?

She quickly excused herself and darted out to the laundry to check on Brock's shirt. She wrang it out she examined it before tossing it into the dryer and making her way back into the house.

"Almost ready." Brock said as he poured the pasta into the pan, tossing it a few times.

"Smells great, more wine?"

"Sure thing, Red."

Reba topped up their glasses which finished off the bottle and she moved to open the other. Already feeling the effects of her first three glasses, she decided to slow down during dinner. Things had already gotten out of hand twice today and she didn't need to go blurting anything out. That was Barbra Jean's job.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dinner was delicious." Reba smiled and clinked her glass with his. The mood was significantly lighter than it has been when he first arrived and if she had to admit it, she'd say it had turned into a great evening.

"Was it because I was shirtless the whole time?" He winked and sipped his wine.

Reba took a sip of her wine, hoping he wouldn't notice the light blush that crept across her cheeks.

"Well, thanks." He added. "Maybe you'll be lucky enough to get another meal outta me one day."

"When you quit bein' so cheap." She quickly quipped, then bit her lip. She really didn't want to ruin the mood, but she relaxed when Brock just laughed.

"Touché."

She laughed too, leaning back in her chair. "Guess I'm on clean up then."

"No, no. Leave it for now, let's just relax."

Reba cocked her eyebrow. "You should really be gettin' home. It's gettin' late."

"Tut, tut, Red. I told you already. I ain't leavin' til we talk about what happened today."

Suddenly the air was thick. He was serious? "Brock, c'mon now. It's been a long day for both of us."

"Not budgin'. Where am I gonna go? Back to the condo? We've had a bottle and a half of wine Reba."

"So, call a cab."

"Reba." He leaned in an gave her a smile, a knee weakening smile.

"Fine, fine! You can stay but no funny business and no more therapy talk. Got it?"

He held his hands up in defeat. "For tonight, I'll let it go. But that's it. Tomorrow we're talkin'. Properly and with no interruptions."

"Thank you." She mentally patted herself on the back, maybe she could just avoid him after tomorrow and then she wouldn't have to talk about it at all? Doubtful.

"Say, is my shirt done?" He said bringing her out of her own thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, should be. I'll get it."

He held up his hand as he stood. "I got it, you relax." He smiled and walked out the back door.

Reba tidied the plates and set them in the sink, she could leave that until tomorrow. She grabbed the remaining bottle of wine and took it into the living room along with her and Brocks glasses then she plopped on the couch and tucked her feet under her butt.

Brock walked through the back door, closing and locking it behind himself. He chuckled when he saw that Reba had cleaned. That woman couldn't help herself. Before making his way into the living room he took the neck of his shirt and pulled it up to his nose, inhaling in the sweet scent. He couldn't describe it but if he had to it would be a vanilla hug. He shook his head with a laugh and walked into the living room, surprised to see Reba was still downstairs.

"Hey."

She craned her head back and smiled. "Shirt come out okay?"

"Perfect."

"Great."

A heavy silence fell between them so Brock took it as his cue to take a seat beside her on the couch and grab his wine. He was trying to buy himself some time. He knew he wasn't allowed to bring up today's events. She needed time to process everything, he knew that. But, that was the problem. He didn't want her to be analyzing and processing what had happened, he wanted her to just talk to him and throw caution to the wind, the same way she had done in therapy when Dr. Baker had told her to _go on_. He ran his hand through his hair and took another sip of wine, settling into the couch.

Reba watched Brock out of the corner of her eye, she watched every move he made. She shifted her weight to face him and licked her lips. "You can stay in Kyra's room if you want. All the kids are out tonight." Against her better judgement she could give him a bed. She told herself it was only because he refused to leave her house. She knew that if she had wanted him to go, he would've. Maybe this was just her wanting him to do something that he didn't do almost four years ago? Maybe this was what she had been waiting for all this time so she could finally move on and get over him.

"That would be great."

He smiled that million dollar smile at her and she felt her insides tighten. Why did everything have to be so easy with him? Why did they have to get along so well and fight so well? She guessed twenty years of marriage would do that to a couple.

Reba finished her wine and stood from the couch. "I'm off to bed. It been a long day."

She watched her ex-husband stand, he set his wine glass down then faced her, stepping in close she could smell his cologne and it was heady. She took a deep breath, unsure of what he was doing. He smiled again and then pulled her into a tight hug, almost lifting her off the ground. She wrapped her arms around him in return, not too sure what she had done to deserve this, but she revelled in it.

"Thank you." He whispered into her hair, inhaling her scent.

"Oh." She smiled and rested her head against his chest, enjoying the feeling of his arms being wrapped around her.

She pulled away slowly and smiled up at him. They didn't need any words. They were two friends sharing an innocent moment. She took a step back, but didn't move out of his embrace. She contemplated for a moment then moved back in again and slowly pushed herself up on her tip toes and kissed him gently on the side of the cheek. Close enough to his mouth that he would know it was more than a friendly kiss but far enough away that he would know not to push it.

"Good night, Brock." She whispered as she stepped back and turned to walk up the stairs.

Brock stood in complete shock, all he could do was watch the fading figure before him as his ex-wife and the love of his life descended the stairs and disappeared.

Reba leaned heavily against her bedroom door after she closed it. What had she done? She had practically thrown gasoline onto the flames between her and Brock. How could she go back now? What was she going to do? She sighed heavily and held her hand to her forehead making her way to her bed. She slipped out of her jeans and tossed them aside, deciding she would deal with all the mess in the morning. Reba threw her blouse and bra into the pile and slipped into a cotton nightgown, throwing her hair into a bun before she wandered into her bathroom to wash her face.

She climbed under the covers, thankful for their weight, wishing she could stop her mind from running wild. She sat up reading for a while hoping it would clear her thoughts, but all she could think of was Brock. Brock who was probably fast asleep in their daughters room by now.

She tried to force herself to read the words on the pages, which only resulted in her focusing on trying to focus and still not paying attention to the words on the pages. She closed the cover and set the book down on her lap. She was tired of this. Her mind was too cluttered. At this rate she'd never fall asleep.

She sighed, that same damn question Dr. Baker had asked them was looming in her mind. Now even heavier than before. She wanted to know. She needed to know what he would have said. Was he lying in Kyra's bed wondering the same thing? She needed to talk to Brock about it. She flicked the covers back in exasperation and set her book on the nightstand. She needed to talk to Brock about it right now.

Setting her naked feet quietly down on the floor she tiptoed her way to her bedroom door and grabbed hold of the door handle. She exhaled. She turned it in her hand and pulled the door open, peaking out for a moment before stepping out into the hall. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Brock appear at the end of the hall. It was too late to backtrack now.

Brock squinted down the hall. "Reba?"

"Hi." She licked her lips, her mouth was dry. "What are you doin' up?"

"Had to pee. You?"

"Oh, well," She fumbled for words, now that the opportunity to talk was here she wasn't so sure she could handle it.

"Well?" He chuckled.

"I- uh, actually I wanted to talk to you."

Brock raised his eyebrows, though he knew she couldn't see, the hall was dark and it was late. "You did?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't quit talkin' 'bout talkin' now I can't quit thinkin' 'bout talkin'" She mumbled like he was putting her out.

"Reba, I told you we can talk tomorrow."

"No, I wanna talk now." She rubbed her hand together, this wasn't going very well at all, she thought.

"Here? In the hall?"

She shrugged.

"Can I pee first?" He had no idea what to think, she was such a confusing woman.

"I guess so."

Brock nodded and took the few steps into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Meanwhile Reba backed into her room and grabbed herself a pillow and a dressing gown before going back out to the hall, throwing her gown on and taking a seat leaning against the wall with her pillow behind her back.

She heard the toilet flush and she stretched her legs out, crossing them at the knee just as Brock came into her line of sight.

"Comfy?" He chuckled

"Not really, but it'll do."

Brock took his seat against the opposite wall, his legs stretched out beside Reba's, he gave her a smile. "So."

"So." She breathed.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Actually you wanted to talk."

"Well, yes I did. But you're the reason we're plopped down in the hall right now." He chuckled. Was she nervous?

Reba nodded, she didn't know how to bring it up, how to start this particular conversation, wishing she had a glass of wine in her hand she took a deep breath.

"I wanna talk about today."

Brock didn't say anything. Why wasn't he saying anything? She rubbed her hand on her bare thighs only now realizing the dressing gown she had worn wasn't a great idea.

"I want," She paused, this was a lot harder than she had expected it to be. "I want to know what you would've said." She mumbled. "If Barbra Jean hadn't walked in. Keepin' in mind you didn't know she was gonna ask you for a divorce and for all you knew things were gettin' better, not worse and that soon she may have asked you to move back home and we wouldn't even be in this situation because none of it would've mattered." She rambled on making no sense at all. It wasn't until Brock hand reached out and laid on her thigh that she stopped talking and took a breath, looking through the darkness she could feel his eyes on her.

"Reba, stop." He chuckled. "I always knew it would end in divorce so that wasn't even a forethought when Dr. Baker asked us if we still loved each other. All I was thinking about was what you would say.


	4. Chapter 4

Silence filled the hallway, Brock's words repeated in Reba's mind, but she was unsure of how she should respond. Reba played with her nails, his confession was so unexpected. He's never been one to openly admit those kinds of things, or worry about what other people would say and do. He had always been so different when they were together, it was difficult for her to see this side of him and at the same time she was so impressed with how far he'd come.

"I was thinkin' the same about you." She whispered.

"I guess we're in the same boat."

Reba nodded, this was going to be so much harder than she anticipated. "So who goes first then?"

"Ladies are always first." He grinned.

"Age before beauty, Brock." She quipped.

Brock opened his mouth to speak then thought better of it. "Touché." He chuckled. "Well, I guess I'd say I've been thinking about us a lot lately, especially after I told you I made a mistake." He took a deep breath. This was it, this was the final moment. "Look, Reba, I know I have no right to say any of this to you and I know I hurt you more than I can ever imagine, but what I'm gonna say is the absolute truth. I just want you to be happy. After everything we've been through that is all I want in this world."

Reba nodded slowly, she found herself moving closer to him so she could see his face through the darkness.

Brock too a deep breath and shifted his weight. "I care about you, a lot. More than anyone in my life. I don't know what it is. You're like a drug to me. You're everything I've ever wanted. The best thing that ever happened to me was the day I met you and I hate myself for ever hurtin' you."

"Brock."

He shook his head. "Let me finish, please." Reba nodded and leaned forward, crossing her legs. "I'm just so sick of hurtin' everyone. I hurt the kids so much. I hurt you so much. My best friend. The woman I vowed to love and take care of for the rest of our lives." He looked down at his hands and played with his wedding ring, slipping it off his finger, he put it down beside him. "But, I can't tell you I'd take it back. I love Henry so much that I could never, but I _would_ change how the story ended. I would've come home to you. I would've begged you to take me back, done anything you said. I would've been the man, the husband, you deserved." He sniffed.

Reba leaned in and took his hands in her's.

"I would've put the toaster away."

She chuckled, sniffing back her own tears. "Oh, Brock."

He shrugged. "You deserve so much more than I can ever give you, but it'll never stop me from being too selfish to want you for my own. I know better now, I am better now, but I know I'll never be good enough for you. I never was."

Reba felt the tears sting her eyes, she felt the truth in his words and her heart broke for him. How could he think he didn't deserve her? Of course he had done some things that warranted her hating him, but she found she never could. Not even after she found out about the affair, or about Barbra Jean being pregnant.

She leaned in and Brock lifted his face to meet hers, their eyes connecting, invading each others soul. Reba licked her lips. Scooting herself forward she felt his hand slip around her waist, pulling her closer. Her hand moving up his chest as she took a steady breath.

Brock pressed his hand into the small of her back, feeling her warmth through the material of her robe, he could see her chest rising and falling in a steady motion as he leaned himself closer to her. Like a magnet he was drawn to her, to every part of her.

Without a second thought Reba pressed her lips to Brock's, feeling him pull her closer the moment they connected. Her long fingers made their way into his dirty blonde hair, just as his tongue slipped past her lips. Her head tilting to the side, she leaned her weight against him, regretting the decision to sit in the hall. She moved quickly to straddle his waist. Both her hands cupped his head as she strived to be nearer to him.

Brock moved his hand to Reba's thighs, pushing the hem of her robe and cotton night gown as far up as he could, groaning into her mouth he wrapped both arms around her tiny frame he enveloped her.

She shifted her hips, grinding against his pelvis just as he disconnected from their kiss. His lips made their way down her jaw, kissing and nibbling her soft skin. "I've missed you so much." He mumbled between every kiss, slowly making his way to her breasts, his hands working their way up while his mouth worked it's was down.

She moaned. Filling the empty hallway with her need for him.

"Are you sure about this?" He mumbled into her chest as he peppered her skin with kisses, both his hands full and working their own magic.

"Yes," Breathlessly, Reba let her head fall back, Brock's tongue trailing all the right places across her chest and she let out a gasp when his lips nipped at her through the soft material of her night gown. "Take me to bed." She almost whimpered the words, but it was all Brock needed to shift their combined weight as he lifted them both off the floor. Reba's legs wrapped around his waist and his hands gripped her backside while her lips worked their way along his jaw as he walked them back towards her bedroom.

He fumbled with the door and suppressed a moan when he felt Reba's teeth drag along his jaw. "Red, if you don't quit it." He pushed the door open and swiftly kicked it closed behind him.

"Quit what?" She breathed, her teeth sinking into his ear, she sucked his lobe and growled.

"Torturin' me." He laid her back on the bed, climbing between her legs and crawling up to cover her body with his.

Reba cupped his face, raising her head up to kiss him, hips hips pressing against hers and his hand crept up and under her nightgown, pushing it up over her hips.

"I could say the same to you." She said pulling back briefly, nibbling his lip.

Brock smirked and pressed his hips into hers so she could feel what she'd done to him. She gasped and reach between them to rid him of his pajama pants pushing them down with her feet. Their lips reconnected as they fought the see who cold undress who the quickest. The moon their only witness as Brock worked his way up her body, kissing the inside of her thigh before he covered her body with his again. His hand slid up her leg, guiding it over his hip as he slowly pushed his length into her.

Reba let her head fall back, her hands palmed his shoulders and she gasped. She felt so exposed under his hot gaze, his sensual thrusts, in and out, in and out. Her pushed deeper and she arched higher. "Oh, Brock."

He captured her moan in a heated kiss, his hands moving to pin her arms over her head, her legs squeezing him deeper as she felt the tension rise in her stomach. "Brock, please." She arched her back and tried to tug her arms free.

He released her and she clung to his body, gasping as he pushed her over the edge, her eyes rolling back in her head. His damp chest pressed against hers as he too found his release, filling is lover before stilling and resting his head against hers while they both tried to steady their breathing.

"That was,"

"I know."

"Intense."

"Mmmm." she mumbled and leaned up to kiss him softly. "So good."

Brock held himself above her, not wanting to break the connection between them, he tucked a stray hair behind Rebas ear and kissed her nose. "I could get used to that." He grinned.

"So could I" She grinned.

Brock kissed her nose and slowly pulled out of his lover, already missing the high she gave him, he laid back on the bed and pulled her close, holding her against his side.

"Guess you have to keep me 'round then."

"I'll take it under advisement." She grinned.

"Advisement?"

"Yeah. I'll consider it." She smirked.

Brock feigned offence before smirking and rolling over to pin Reba beneath him, his hand working it's way to her hips where to tickled her. She gasped and giggled. "Brock! Quit it!"

"Advisement?" He continued to hold her down, grinning.

"No, no!" She giggle and writhed beneath him. "Please!"

"You'll keep me 'round then?" Chuckling he looked down at her.

She bit her lip. "Maybe." Reba ran her fingers through his hair, then traced down his jaw slowly.

"I can live with that." Brock leaned in and nuzzled her nose. "For now." He kissed her sweetly but Reba soon found her arms snaking around his neck as he pressed her deeper into the mattress.

She moaned softly. "Twice in one night?" She giggled. It had been years since they'd done that.

He smirked.

Just as Reba felt Brock's hand travel south, she heard something outside. Her head snapped to the side and Brock took it as an opportunity to kiss the nape of her neck. "Brock, I heard somethin'." She half moaned as his lips gently massaged that spot behind her ear.

"It's just the wind." He mumbled and slipped his hand between her thighs.

"Oh." Reba's head fell back and for a split second she was in heaven. That was until she heard her name being called by someone who wasn't her lover.

"Reba!" Barbra Jean's voice echoed through the bedroom and Reba's eyes snapped open.

"Get off me!" She pushed Brock with all her strength and he looked at her quizzically.

"What the-"

"Barbra Jean!" She hissed.

"Reba! Reeeeeeeeba!" She hollered.

At that exact moment Reba felt a cold gust of wind sweep through her room and she pushed Brock off the bed hearing him land with a thud, she leaned over and snatched up her cotton nightgown, throwing it over her head, she whispered. "You have to hide!"

"Reba?" Barbra Jean whispered as her head came into view. "Are you awake?"

"I am now." From the corner of her eye she saw Brock's arm sneak out to grab the clothing they'd left strewn on the floor. She held her breath, not taking her eyes from Barbra Jean.

"Can I come in?"

Reba's head tilted to the side. Seriously? "No."

Barbra Jean hesitated. "But, I'm stuck."

Reba sighed. "Barbra Jean, It's the middle of the night. Can't this wait?"

"I couldn't sleep. I need'a talk to you."

"Talk?" Reba glanced round to her alarm clock. "At 2:30am?"

"It's important." Barbra Jean said climbing the rest of the way inside, she pulled the window closed.

"Someone better be dyin'." She held her hand to her forehead. "Okay Barbra Jean, what is it?"

"It's about Brock." She said as she took a seat on the bed. The bed Reba and Brock had shared and were about to share again, had they not been interrupted by the blonde woman sitting in front of her. That was the second time in a day that Barbara Jean had ruined a moment.

Reba's mouth was dry she didn't speak she just stared at Barbra Jean, willing her to continue so she wouldn't have to.

"I asked him for a divorce."

"You what?" She didn't know if her expression gave it away, but she way trying to be surprised.

"We're in the beginning stages, but I asked him to sign the papers today. When we were at our therapy session."

"That's what you came crawlin' up the side of my house for?"

"Yes. Kinda. No."

"Well, then what is it, Barbra Jean."

"I haven't seen him since, he hasn't been home. He didn't call. I'm worried."

Reba ran her hands through her hair then rubbed her neck. "He's probably at the condo, why does it matter where he is if you're gettin' divorced?"

"I still love him. I just can't be married to him." She blurted out and Reba sat there in complete shock, guilt filling her entire body. "I don't know, maybe I don't. I think I do, I just don't know anymore. We're not good together, the sex was don't get me wrong." Reba cringed. "The sex was great, but y'know you can't build a marriage just built on-"

"Barbra Jean, do you have a point or are you just blabberin'?" Reba couldn't stand to listen to Barbra Jean talk about her love life with Brock, it made her feel sick, and dirty.

"Oh, yes. I know I made the right choice but, I still care and I'm just worried he's off with some other skirt because he can't get it at home anymore."

"If you're divorcing him you don't really have the right to question who he goes out with, Barbra Jean."

She sighed. "I don't really care, I just want to know he's okay."

"I'm sure he's fine, I'm sure he'll call you tomorrow or pop by."

"You think?"

"I know he will." She tried to give Barbra Jean her best smile, but it was hard at that particular moment, knowing her soon to be ex-husband was hiding in the same bedroom.

"Thanks, Reba." She pulled the redhead into a tight hug. "You're the best." Barbra Jean smiled and got up, walking back toward the window, she swung it open and hooked her leg over the edge. "I'll see you tomorrow morning!" She grinned and began her climb.

"Barbra Jean! Just use the- oh, forget it." She said shaking her head as she watched the blonde descend, she quickly darted to the window and call out. "Not before 10, tomorrow's Saturday!"


	5. Chapter 5

Reba pulled the curtains closed and let out the breath she had been holding in, she tensed then relaxed when she felt Brock's arms snake 'round her waist.

"You okay?" He mumbled into her hair.

"No."

He held her tighter afraid she would shut down an push him away. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Reba turned in his arms. "Go through what, Brock? Your _wife_ almost having a panic attack because you never went home? Or that she might still love you? Or it _could_ be her climbing up the side of my house at 2:30 in the morning!" Reba pushed him away so she could get to the bed. "Or my personal favorite, how great the sex was!" She huffed and plopped down onto her bed, head in her hands.

"Honey,"

"I can't do this." She began to pace the room. Brock rubbed his neck and watched her. "I can't, I won't. It's too much, too hard." He watched as she mumbled to herself, inaudible, incoherent words.

"Reba, it's gonna be okay."

"No, Brock. It's not!" She sighed turning away from him, she stood running her hand through her hair, rocking back and forth. "It's anything, but _okay._ " She began pacing again, her breathing becoming seemingly unsteady.

"Reba, don't." No, she wasn't going to leave him, he wouldn't let her, he couldn't. He would fight. He would do anything.

She looked at him, tears threatening to fall from her beautiful blue eyes. "I can't. I can't." She sobbed.

"I promise it'll be okay."

"Don't say that. You have no way of knowing that." She snapped and regretted it as soon as she saw the look of sadness on his face.

"I know I love you."

Reba looked across the room at Brock, her eyes stinging. She couldn't face him and not cry, so she turned away and wiped her eyes, taking a deep unsteady breath.

"Don't you trust me?"

"That has nothin' to do with it!" She spun on her heel, throwing her hands in the air. "What will the kids say!? Cheyenne already told me that us bein' together again would be the worst thing for this family. Jake won't even understand what's goin' on, and, well, Kyra is just gonna be mad at me no matter what I do." She choked out flopping onto her bed again. "I can't win." She sniffed.

"Hey." Brock quickly moved to her side and kneeled in front of her, tipping her chin up to wipe her eyes. "Reba, please don't cry."

She sniffed but didn't move away from him, which Brock took as a good sign. "I can't hurt her, Brock. If she still loves you. I can't hurt the kids either."

"Reba, you heard her, she doesn't. She said so, she's just confused because she doesn't want to be alone. We've already signed the papers. It's over." He gently cupped her face. "The kids will be fine, we'll keep it to ourselves for the time being, till we figure it out."

"Are you just alone too?" She spoke barely above a whisper, her eyes piercing his.

"You're the love of my life, Reba, not some random girl."

Reba sniffled and wiped her nose. "I can't do what was done to me."

Brock moved to sit beside her, wrapping her up in his arms. "I can't lose you again, Reba. I was stupid once and I won't be again. I'll do whatever it takes this time."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"That's not an option."

Reba curled up into his lap and buried her face in his chest as she nodded, he shifted them back on the bed and pulled the covers over them, keeping Reba firmly in his lap he soothingly rubbed her back until she drifted off to sleep.

Brock slipped out from under her and covered her up, he walked out into the hall and picked up his discarded wedding ring before walking back into her room where he found her sitting up.

"You left."

"I just stepped out to get my ring, didn't want to leave it in the hall." She nodded and Brock stood by the door. "Can I?"

"Please."

He climbed into bed beside her, setting the ring on the bedside table. "I can go if you want."

"I want you to stay." She said snuggling up against his chest.

"In that case, I'm not goin' anywhere." He spoke softly and played with her hair, it wasn't long before he felt her breathing steady, her arm across his waist holding him close.

Reba awoke with a heavy arm draped over her waist and a warm body pressed against hers. Brock. She smiled and snuggled into his embrace, thankful he'd been able to talk her down from her almost panic attack last night, she was thankful he hadn't left.

"Mornin'," He mumbled into the mess of hair that faced him, pulling her a little bit closer. His hand caressing her stomach.

"Sure is." She grinned, giddy. She hadn't slept so well in years.

"Feelin' better?" He spoke against her shoulder, kissing it while his finger tips drew small circles.

"Yes." Sighing softly, she thought this would be a nice way to wake up every day.

Brock rolled her onto her back and kissed her softly.

Reba hooked her arm around his neck and sighed against his lips.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it." He smiled and held her close.

"I suppose we should get up." Her lips still inches from his.

"Not if you don't want to." He grinned, leaning over and pressing her deeper into the bed.

"Barbra Jean will be here any minute and I don't think it would be a great idea to have her walk in with you half naked in my bed."

"Uh huh." He let his lips move along her neck eliciting a moan from his lovers lips.

"Brock." She sighed and let her head fall back as he sucked her pulse point. "We gotta get up." He ignored her and let his hand slide down between her legs, her moan was enough to drive him wild. "Please." She was breathy and he loved it. He drove her wild and he loved that even more.

"Please what?" He tease as his fingers worked their magic.

She gasped and he felt her legs widen, even if they did need to get up, he was glad she was letting him take control for a moment.

"You've gotta quit that." She breathed and arched her back.

"I don't think you want that." His lips moved over her breast and down her side.

"No, no, no." She moaned. "Quit."

Brock chuckled and kissed her centre. "You sure?"

He heard her moan. "We have to get up."

Shaking his head he made his way back up her body. "You have too much self control." He said pulling his fingers back and sitting up.

She grinned and leaned her head to the side to look at him. "You almost had me that time." She winked and he shook his head.

"Next time." He grinned. "How's this, I'll go start breakfast and you get ready?"

She smiled, he really was being sweet. "As much as I'd like that, I don't think you should be here at all when Barbra Jean gets here. Go to the condo, shower, change, maybe get a spare pair of clothes." She looked up at him with an innocent smile.

"Point taken." He grinned and kissed her again before climbing out of her bed and making his way back to Kyra's room where he had left his clothes.

Reba smiled and watched him leave her room, how could one person make her so incredibly happy? She sighed and flopped back onto her pillow, grinning from ear to ear. He was hers again, just like it was supposed to be. Brock was finally home and she couldn't wipe the smile from her face even if her _best friend_ was going through a divorce with him, she couldn't let that get to her.

Reba threw the covers back and made her way into the bathroom, taking in her appearance she hadn't looked so rested in a long time, the thought made her smile. The idea of having him back in her bed, their bed again was making her feel like she did when they first met.

After taking an extra long shower, Reba made her way into her closet, deciding what to wear usually wasn't a tough choice, but today it seemed to take her just that little bit longer, it could be the anticipation of Brock coming back to her house that made her want to make an extra effort. Knowing that someone was looking made all the difference.

Finally deciding on black skinny leg jeans and boots to match, she grabbed a long tan sweater to go with it. She knew Brock would be paying attention, but she didn't want to be too obvious in her need to impress him so she stayed casual. She laid the clothes out on her bed when she heard Barbra Jean shout her name.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll be down in a minute! Start the coffee!" She shouted, poking her head out her bedroom door.

She heard Barbra Jean shout something back, but she really didn't care to find out what it was. She quickly moisturized her legs and arms before getting dressed and shook her hair free from the towel, drying it a little more by hand before adding mouse and scrunching it into the ends. Satisfied she added a small amount of make-up tp her face before heading downstairs to greet Barbra Jean.


	6. Chapter 6

"Barbra Jean, for the tenth time, I am not gonna get matchin' tattoos with you." Reba sighed and filled her coffee cup again. Lord, that woman could talk the ear off'a anything.

Reba's morning had consisted of talking Barbra Jean down from calling the police since Brock hadn't called or popped by. Since that fiasco was not over, Barbra Jean had taken to trying to define their friendship, seeing as simply saying she was Reba's "best friend" wasn't going to cut it anymore. She'd written two songs, a poem, and a short story. Now, she was wanting tattoos.

"Come on, Reba! We're best friends" She whined. "That's what best friends do."

"Whatever we are, Barbra Jean, we're not best friends."

Barbra Jean just laughed and drank her coffee. "Sure, Reba."

Reba rolled her eyes.

The door opened behind Barbra Jean. "Hey, Barbra Jean. Reba." Brock said nonchalantly.

Too nonchalantly, Reba thought.

"Brock! Oh, thank goodness you're alright!" Barbra Jean cried as she pulled him into a tight hug.

Reba pressed her lips together trying to hold back a laugh as he looked to her for help over Barbra Jean's shoulder. She shook her head. He brought this upon himself. Served him right for not checking in with his _wife_.

She rose to her feet and made her way to the cupboard. "Coffee?" she asked him.

He nodded.

"Or somethin' stronger?" She muttered, just loud enough for him to hear. She caught his smirk from the corner of her eye.

"Can't breathe, Barbra Jean." He coughed out.

"Why didn't you call me? You could have at least texted, or emailed, or faxed, or pigeon mailed me, couldn't you?" She held him at arms length.

"Yeah, Brock. Couldn't you?" Reba quipped as she poured the dark gold into a cup for him. "She almost called the police, y'know." she said as she breezed past him back to the kitchen table, handing him the cup as she went. "And she climbed up the side of my house at 3am." She added.

"You what?" He shook his head and narrowed one eye at her, knowing it was just to cover their asses. "Yeah, about that, Barbra Jean. I went back to the condo and fell asleep on the couch, I'm sorry."

"For fifteen hours?" she asked. "Say, Reba, do you have any cookies or anything hidin' anywhere?"

"If you haven't already eaten them all, they should be in the cupboard."

Barbra Jean turned around and crouched down to open the door. Brock quickly crossed the floor and leaned down to quickly peck Reba's lips. She smiled as he pulled away and grabbed him by the shirt collar to bring him back down for another before letting him go. He moved behind her chair and placed his hand on the back, leaning against it. He looked down at her, trying to keep the smile off his face. Reba shook her head and pinched her forefinger and thumb together, mouthing for him to "zip it."

"Ah! My favourite!" Barbra Jean exclaimed as she popped up over the cupboard and set the box on the counter.

She turned around to put on another pot of coffee and Brock leaned down to Reba's ear. "How's it goin'." he asked quietly as he kneaded her shoulder with his free hand.

She let out a shaky breath at his touch. "If you can get her outta here, it'll be goin' _much_ better."

He kissed the side of her head. "I'll see what I can do."

Barbra Jean turned back to face Brock and Reba, just as he was taking a seat beside her. "So, Brock, Reba and I were just discussing matchin' tattoos."

His eyebrows raised and he smirked. "Oh yeah?"

Reba rolled her eyes, "She was discussin', I was ignorin'."

Brock sipped his coffee and smirked. "That could be kinda hot."

Reba looked back at him and smacked his chest. "Not happenin'."

"I'll break you, Reba Hart, you know I will." Barbra Jean pointed her finger at the redhead and Brock laughed.

"Barbra Jean, where's Henry?"

"Craaaaaaap!" She said as she darted out the door, the pair could hear her screaming as she ran down the road.

Reba chuckled and raised her glass in salute. "Well done."

Brock pretended to tip his hat and she giggled more. "Where are the kids?"

"I don't know, I haven't heard from anyone yet this mornin'."

"Ah." Brock nodded and Reba tilted her head to the side.

"Ah, what?"

He grinned and moved his chair closer to hers. "Was thinkin' we could pick up where we left off this mornin'."

Reba arched a brow and half smirked. "Oh you did, did you?"

He just nodded and slipped his hand along her thigh.

Reba licked her lips and watched him. "I was thinkin' we should talk."

He leaned in to put his face in her neck, moving her sweater so he could access her shoulder.

"Brock,"

"Mmm?" He moved his lips back along her jaw.

"I think we should talk."

Brock groaned into her neck. "Again with the talkin'. All this talkin' is givin' me a headache."

"Brock, we need t0."

"Can't we talk after?" He mumbled, moving his hand beneath her sweater to caress her stomach.

"Brock, no," she put her coffee cup down on the table and cupped his cheek, pushing him back. "Seriously."

"Okay, okay." He pulled back and took a gulp of his coffee. "What about?"

"Everything."

"Everything? That's a lot to talk about."

She furrowed her brows. "Be serious." She stood and locked her back door, not wanting anyone to interrupt their conversation, even though everyone had keys. "You know how I feel about this, Brock."

"I know."

"I won't hurt her. We either need to slow this way down, or be more careful."

Brock rubbed his neck. "What do you want?"

Reba bit her lip. _Be careful._ She told herself then scolded herself. "Slow it down. A lot."

"This morning you asked me to bring a change of clothes over, now you want to slow things down?" He ran his hand through his hair. "Reba, you need to tell me what you want."

"I want this to not be so complicated." She paced. "I want you to be divorced. I want Barbra Jean to be okay with us. I want our children to be okay with us." She sighed. "I want to stop bein' so damn selfish about havin' you all to myself."

Brock half grinned, she admitted she wanted him. "You're allowed to be selfish. You're allowed to want things to go your way."

"I can't sneak around with you. I can't walk on eggshells while we figure this out."

"We might have to."

"But-"

"Reba look." Brock stood and crossed the kitchen, taking her hands in his. "I want you. Everyday. I wanna wake up and fall asleep beside you. I want to wake you up in the middle of the night to make love and I wanna keep you awake until the sun comes up. Be that in a week, three weeks, six months, or twenty years." He looked into her eyes. "I want all of you and I'll wait as long as you tell me to. But I don't want to waste time not being with you when you're the one who makes me happy. I know we have a lot to sort out and that we'll never be the same as we once were, but I know we're gonna be so much better."

Why was he making her so emotional? Reba sniffed and Brock wiped her eyes with his thumbs. "Are you sure?"

"Baby, I've never been more sure in my whole life." He smiled and cupped her cheek, bringing her into a tender kiss, their lips melting together as Reba slowly allowed him access to her mouth, his arms quickly working their way down her body as he scooped her up and carried her through to the living room.

She gasped and giggled against his mouth, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "We're supposed to be talkin'."

"We are talkin'." He grinned and laid her down, climbing over her on the couch. His lips reconnecting with hers as soon as he had covered her body.

Reba moaned against his lips, her fingers scratching their way through his hair. "On the couch?" She mumbled, briefly thinking about the shit storm that would erupt if they were caught.

Brock nodded and pushed her sweater up over her head, grinning at the sight of her lacy black bra. "Very nice." He mumbled into her breasts and a throaty moan escaped her lips.

Holding his head to her chest while his lips traced her bra line before his fingers gently pulled one side back and as his lips wrapped around her nipple, her head tossed back into the pillows. "Oh my-"

Brock worked his way down her body, popping the button of her jeans through the loops and tugging them down her legs, he sat back and tossed them over his shoulder along with his own shirt. He kneeled between her legs and peeled her thong off, smirking as he did. "I'll keep this." He said and tucked it into his jean pocket, Reba's mouth hung open in shock.

Grinning, Brock kissed his way up her thigh, nipping and stopping in certain spots when she would gasp and tighten her legs around his head.

He slowly slipped a finger inside her and watched her head fall back and her hips arch towards his hand, reaching down she took his wrist and held it tight. "Brock," She said breathlessly and he ran his nose along her thigh towards his hand. His tongue grazing her sensitive skin.

It wasn't long before Brock had Reba squirming under his touch, every flick of his tongue or roll of his wrist sent shocks through her body, but she wanted more, she wanted _him_ inside her, filling her and owning her body.

"Please," She gasped and clung to his hair, lifting her head to see him, his eyes looking directly at her as his tongue massaged her soft flesh. "Oh, Brock, please." She begged and tugged but he wouldn't quit. Reba fell back against the couch, her legs wrapped firmly around Brock's head and he sent waves of pleasure through her body making her squirm and moan his name.

He finally kissed his way over her stomach. She was breathless, her legs still twitching from her second orgasm, her eyes closed and her hand was resting on her forehead. Brock kissed the corner of her mouth and she quickly moved her lips to capture his, tasting, feeling him. Her arms and legs wrapped around him, his erection pressed firmly against her thigh.

"You're gonna make me pass out."

Grinning, he cupped her breast and tweaked her hardened nipple. "As long as it's from pleasure." his lips quickly replacing his fingers he felt Reba pull his hair with a throaty moan. He was loving this.

"Brock, please." She whimpered. He had never been like this when they were married. Not that he hadn't made an effort, but never in this way. Multiple orgasms? Being incredibly attentive? Ensuring she was pleased first? Her gasp brought her back to life and she groaned a lot louder than she wanted to and at that exact moment he entered her, eliciting even more cries of pleasure and she was thankful they were alone.

Brock collapsed atop of her, their orgasms hitting them at the same time, their breathing ragged and heavy. "It just keeps gettin' better." She gasped and he pulled out and laid by her, pulling her close.

"I was thinkin' the same thing." He said kissing her head.

"We should probably get dressed."

"Just a few more minutes?"

"Brock, we've practically wasted an entire afternoon." She chuckled and he held her tighter. "So much for slowin' down." He let her sit up and search for her sweater, standing and pulling it over her head, not bothering to find her bra. Brock laid back on the couch and grinned.

"I can waste the rest of your day if you like."

Where had this energy come from? Reba shook her head with a smile and tossed his clothes at him, he laughed and caught them before the hit his face. "Maybe tonight."

"I'd like that."

"We could have a family movie night?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll order pizza."

"No tryin' to cop a feel during the film though."

"Scouts honour." He held up his hand, folding his pinky beneath his thumb and held up three fingers.

"And you'll have to come back later, after everyone goes to bed." She picked at the hem of her sweater. "If you want to stay."

"Is that an invitation?"

"I think it might be." She said and pulled her jeans on. Not even bothering to ask him for her thong back.


	7. Chapter 7

"Pizza's here!" Brock called as swung the front door open.

A group cheers came from his family, but he only had eyes for the redhead who had looked up from the tv. "Just in time." She smiled and stood up. "I'll grab plates, everyone wash your hands." She ordered and there was a combined sigh throughout the room and a chuckle from Brock as he followed Reba into the kitchen.

Brock set the pizza down and moved to Reba's side, wrapping an arm around her waist as she reached to grab plates. "Hey there sexy." He grinned.

"Brock, not with the kids here." She gently pushed him off her, but smiled so his feelings wouldn't be hurt.

"I can't help it."

"You have to help it." She breezed passed him and put plates beside the pizza, grabbing a handful of napkins too.

"Mom, are you letting us eat in the living room?" Jake poked his head around the corner.

"I sure am." She smiled.

"Yes!" He grinned and ran back into the other room to tell Van who high fived him.

"Thanks, Mrs. H." He called.

Reba shook her head with a chuckle before she turned back to Brock. "Hands to yourself. Until later." She winked and sashayed back into the living room.

Brock smirked, quickly grabbing two beers out the fridge before he followed her, the view of Reba interacting with their family warmed his heart. He watched her play with Elizabeth, the sweet little girl giggling and clapping her hands with Reba who was sporting the biggest smile.

"Hey, Daddy." Cheyenne came up and kissed him on the cheek, leaning her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey there, Sweetie."

"They're adorable, aren't they." She smiled and nodded towards Reba and Elizabeth.

"They sure are." He smiled.

"How are you and Barbra Jean? I heard mom was going to see your therapist yesterday. That can't have gone well."

Brock shrugged unsure of what to tell his eldest daughter. "Barbra Jean's good. Better than she's been in a long time, but this is a conversation for another time. Lets focus on the family night." He squeezed her shoulder before walking toward the couch, putting a beer in front of Van.

"Thanks, Mr. H."

Brock simply nodded and took a swig of his own. "Cheers"

Cheyenne cocked her head to the side, watching her husband and father, unsure of what to make of her conversation with him. If this was a family night then where were Barbra Jean and Henry? Surely they should be here for this too. Especially if Brock and Barbra Jean were working things out. She made a face before walking into the kitchen to get Elizabeth a juice, contemplating why her father had said Barbra Jean was good and not that they were good.

Everyone filed into the kitchen to collect slices of pizza. Just because Reba was going to let them eat it in the living room didn't mean she wanted four greasy boxes sitting on her favourite coffee table.

Reba poured herself a glass of wine and waited for the kids to get their fill before grabbing her own plate and making her way around the counter.

"How much longer?" Brock breathed into her ear and reached around her for a plate.

Reba sighed, melting against his chest. "We just got started, Brock." She whispered. "We have a whole night of family time ahead of us."

Brock glanced through the window separating the kitchen and living room, his children and Van were playing rock, paper, scissors. He assumed to decide who would pick the movie.

"That's too long." He slid his hand around her waist and under her shirt caressing her skin softly.

"Brock." She breathed. "Don't make this more difficult."

He leaned in and kissed her neck quickly, then stepped back and looked through the window again. No one any the wiser. Excepte Reba who felt the temperature in the room rise by several degrees.

"I'm sitting beside you." He said and she knew he wasn't asking.

Reba nodded and grabbed two slices of pizza, grabbing her wine with her free hand she walked back into the living room with Brock right behind her to the vision of Jake doing a victory dance, Reba chuckled and Brock simply shook his head.

Everyone finally settled into their respective seats to watch the movie, plates of pizza on their laps along with the never ending supply of napkins Reba had put on the coffee table.

Jake who had won rock, paper, scissors much to Van's disdain got to pick the movie. He had opted for An Affair to Remember. Reba chuckled when he selected it. The boy was hard enough to like without choices like this, but she loved him for it anyway.

Reba and Brock took a seat on the couch beside each other, glancing around to see if anyone would say something, Brock shrugged and tossed a blanket over them and Elizabeth who was in Reba's lap. Cheyenne next to her. Jake, Kyra, and Van were at their feet with pillows under their butts and blankets draped over their waists as Vic Damone's smooth voice filled the room and the chatter slowly ceased.

 _Our love affair is a wondrous thing_

 _that we'll rejoice in remembering._

 _Our love was born with our first embrace_

 _And a page was torn out of time and space._

Reba smiled at the screen humming along quietly, she had always loved this song and suddenly it had an entirely knew meaning. She snuck a peek at Brock out of the corner of her eye and noticed he too was grinning, taking a glance at the others around her, she took a chance and slipped her hand away from Elizabeth who was nuzzled against her chest, to squeeze his thigh. His hand soon joining hers and he gave her a sly wink before turning back to the TV, their fingers now laced and settled between their hips.

 _Our love affair, may it always be,_

 _A flame to burn through eternity_

 _So take my hand with a fervent prayer, That we may live and we may share_

 _A love affair to remember._

Reba smiled throughout the movie. Watching Carey Grant and Deborah Kerr fall in love over the course of two hours filled her heart will hope.

She cried and smiled as they playfully bantered throughout the film. Brock's hand firmly holding hers, she felt comfort in the sweet gesture they were sharing even if their family couldn't know just yet


	8. Chapter 8

Reba wiped her eyes as the credits rolled. That movie had always made her cry.

Brock gently squeezed her hand beneath the blanket. "Okay, everyone, clear up your plates." He said, surprising Reba who cocked her head to the side and looked at him. He gave her a wink, then hopped up from the couch. "C'mon, sooner you get it done, sooner we can decide what we do next." Everyone sighed, but obeyed.

"I'm gonna put this one to bed." Reba stood, holding a sleeping Elizabeth in her arms.

"Don't forget her night light." Cheyenne smiled and tucked a hair behind Elizabeth's ear before watching her mother disappear upstairs.

After about half an hour of arguing over which game they were going to play, Kyra stood and threw her hands in the air. "I'm out. I've had enough."

"Oh, c'mon, honey, we can pick somethin'. Stay, please?" Reba looked up at the young girl, but she shook her head.

"Nah, I have a long day at school tomorrow anyway. I'm gonna head home and see Barbra Jean and Henry."

Reba nodded and it was then that she realized that the blonde hadn't come over. She had been so caught up in her _family time_ that she had been completely oblivious to the fact that Barbra Jean hadn't even shown up. She hadn't even missed her never ending commentary on the film. Or her turning to look at Reba and say "That was so funny." Everytime Deborah Kerr made a quick quipp. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen her since this morning, which was odd for Barbra Jean. Surely Brock had mentioned it to her?

"Okay, honey, tell her I said "hi."

Kyra raised her eyebrow as she slipped her jacket on. "Okay?" She chuckled, half questioning the comment.

Reba shrugged and stood to hug her youngest daughter. She made a mental note to ask Brock about Barbra Jean, or the lack thereof, later, should the opportunity arise.

"Momma?" Elizabeth called.

Everyone turned around to see that she was standing groggily, rubbing her eye, blankie in hand at the top of the stairs.

"What is it, baby?" Cheyenne asked softly.

"I'm thirsty."

"We're comin', baby girl." Cheyenne turned to look at Van. "Come on."

"But, Cheyenne!" He pouted.

"Your daughter." She said and pointed towards Elizabeth.

"But, but, I haven't even finished this beer!" he exclaimed and pressed the bottle to his lips and started chugging.

"God, Van," Cheyenne reached up and grabbed the bottle, pulling it away from his lips as he drank.

"Cheyenne!" He flailed as beer spilled down his chin and onto his shirt.

Reba chuckled and collected the rest of the plates, as she watched her daughter drag Van up the stairs stomping and pouting.

"What about you, Jakey?" She asked.

As much as she wanted Brock and Jake to have time together, she knew he was the only thing standing between them being alone.

"Can I hang out with you guys for a bit?" He looked to his dad who checked his watch.

"I can stay another hour or so, bud, if it's okay with your mom." He looked up at her, puppy dog eyes.

She also checked her watch, by the time they were finished, it would be after 10, then she'd have to get Jake settled, so 11 at least. She calculated what time Brock would be able to come back in her head, then bit her lip. She couldn't deny him just because she wanted to be selfish.

"Sure, your dad can stay." She smiled and went off into the kitchen to tidy up.

Reba could her Brock and Jake laughing from the kitchen as she washed and dried the plates, she smiled knowing she had of course made the right and unselfish choice. Even if Brock didn't come back tonight, it was worth it to see Jake happy and at least she still got to see Brock even if she couldn't talk with him the way she wanted to.

"Okay guys, times up." Reba said as she walked back into the living room to a combined sigh.

"Come on, mom, just a little bit longer?"

"Sorry, buddy, it's already almost 10:30 and you have school in the morning."

Jake sighed and hugged his dad. "Will you take me to school?"

"Sure thing, buddy." He smiled. "I'll be here first thing." He ruffled Jakes hair.

Reba smiled and watched her son disappear upstairs and blew him a kiss when he looked back at his parents smiling.

"That went well." Brock turned to face Reba with a smile on his face.

"Very."

"So,"

Reba smiled and shook her head. "Off you go, long day tomorrow."

Brock glanced back at the stairs then to Reba, giving her his best pout. "Just a little longer?" he stepped closer to her and pulled her into his embrace.

"Brock," She said firmly, but her body melting against him told him all he needed to know.

"Mhm?" He grinned and put his face in her neck, kissing that sweet spot behind her ear and he listened to her sigh.

"Nothin'," She leaned her head to the side, allowing him better access, his hands made their way down to her backside, squeezing and she jumped. "Oh!"

Smirking, Brock backed them towards the stairs before he scooped her up and started carrying her upwards.

"What if someone's awake?" She grinned, her arms around his neck.

"Want me to put you down?" He chuckled and sood on the first landing.

"Maybe I should go first? Do you have other clothes?"

He nodded and she slipped out of his arms. "Go get em', I'll check on everyone."

Brock nodded and quickly made his way out the door, he briefly wondered if anyone would question his car being at the house overnight as he grabbed his gym bag, tossing it over his shoulder, he locked the door and headed back inside.

Reba made her way up the stairs and crept up to Jake's room and quietly opened the door. He was out like a light. She knew he would be. Backing up she closed the door and walked the little way to Cheyenne and Van's room, again quietly opening their door. She took a quick peek inside, all three of them out to the world around them. Reba smiled and closed the door again before making her way to her room.

She quickly washed her face, and stripped down, tossing her clothes in the hamper on her way to her closet just as she heard her door creek open and Brock walk in.

"I could get used to that." He grinned as he watched her naked frame disappear.

Reba chuckled to herself as she looked through her t-shirt draw, pulling out one of Brock's old shirts, she walked out as she pulled it over her head. When her head popped through she saw Brock was pouting, sitting on his side of the bed. It felt weird thinking that, but she smiled softly.

"Come here."

Reba made her way to him, climbing over his hips to straddle him. "Yes?"

"God, you're sexy." He his hands immediately making their way up her thighs. He smirked. "I thought you didn't have any of my shirts?"

Reba felt the blush creep up her cheeks and she shrugged. "I lied."

"Hmm." He squeezed her thighs and she gasped. "I might have to do something about that."

"Oh? What'll that be?"

Smirking, Brock let his hand move under her shirt, she gasped and let her head fall back. "Brock,"

Keeping his eyes locked on her, he flexed his wrist, watching every move and the reaction she had gave him the biggest thrill of all. Have the ability to bring this strong, stubborn woman to her knees was his drug.

"Brock, please." She sighed heavily. "I need to talk- oh!" Her hips pressed against his wrist harder. "Talk to you." She pulled her head up ever so slowly, her mouth slightly hanging open and she locked eyes with Brock.

"No talkin'."

She bit her lip, knowing if she let him have his way with her they wouldn't talk until the morning. Weighing her options, if they got into an argument they would wake the house and then a whole new line of questions would be fired their way and she wasn't ready to share what they had. Not until everything was final.

Rolling her head to the side she looked down at Brock who had pushed her shirt up with his free hand and started squeezing her side.

"No talkin'." She gasped when his calloused hand reached her breast and he palmed it carefully. "Oh, Brock." Biting her lip she leaned over him, flexing her hips against his hand.

"There's my girl." He grinned and quickly flipped them over, taking both her hands and pinning them above her head.

Brock leaned down and kissed her. Passionately, deeply, pressing his weight against her and into the bed. Holding her arms firmly, he ground his hips against hers, the friction of his jeans driving her mad.

Reba was in a haze, his lips and hands were everywhere, her body bending to his every will as if she had absolutely no control over it. When he kissed her, she sighed. Where he touched, she moaned. She was on fire and had no intention of putting out the flames. She wanted them to engulf her, to take her to a place where she could have him, be with him like this anytime she wanted.

Somewhere along the way Brock has disposed of his clothes, nothing stood between them except his need to drive her wild with anticipation. She barely remembered gasping out his name as her eyes rolled back in her head. Or had she whimpered how much she needed him? She couldn't remember, all her thoughts we clouded and combined with an unimaginable amount of pleasure.

She felt Brock press his tip against her and she had to bite her lip to keep quiet, he was hard. Really hard. He slowly eased into her, burying his face in her neck while she bit down on his shoulder. He filled her, her legs wrapped around his hips to draw him deeper, he peppered her shoulder with kisses and whispered sweet nothing in her ear before he started to move, slowly, tenderly their pace immediately falling into synchronizing thrusts and moans of pleasure.

Brock captured her lips with his, engulfing the moan the was passing through her. Every never ending in her body was alight, she couldn't remember the last time or anytime it had felt _this good_ to be with Brock. It was never bad but this was spectacular. She was high.

He moved her leg over his hip, his hands everywhere. Touching, feeling, owning her. She succumbed, multiple times. Their eyes locked and he cupped her face as she came down, he pressed into her one last time allowing himself the same pleasure before he ran his thumb over her lip and pulled her up for a kiss.

Reba smiled sleepily as Brock laid down beside her, pulling her close into the curve of his body. She was tired, exhausted but she felt so good, so happy.

Brock could hear Reba's breathing steady, he knew she was close to sleep but he wanted her awake just a little longer. "Red," He whispered into her mess of hair, a content sigh was all he received in answer. "I love you."

Reba snuggled back against him, pulling his arms tight around her small frame, she laced their fingers. She hoped this would be enough of an answer to his confession. She felt Brock lips press into the back of her head. He slid his leg between hers and she relaxed, finally letting sleep take her, wrapped in Brock's strong embrace. There was no where she'd rather be.


	9. Chapter 9

Reba awoke to feather light kisses being left along her shoulder. _That feels good,_ she thought absentmindedly as she slowly rolled her head back to see the smiling figure behind her.

"Mornin'" She mumbled into her arm.

Grinning, Brock rolled her back and placed a sweet kiss on the side of her mouth. "It could be better." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and pressed his hips against her side.

Chuckling Reba shook her head. "I don't recall you being this into mornin' sex when we were married."

"I'm a guy, I like sex all the time."

Reba rolled her eyes. "Get off me, I have work and you're supposed to be taking our son to school." Checking the clock after she pushed him off her but before she could get away he pulled her back into the bed. She giggled.

"Reeeeeba," He pouted. "It's still early, Jake doesn't have school till 9, no one will be up for at least an hour." His hand wandering down her hip, squeezing as it went.

"You're insatiable." She pulled herself away, bending down to pick up Brock's discarded shirt, he lent over the bed and smacked her ass, making her jump and look back at him with what was supposed to be a scolding glare. "Brock,"

He grinned and shrugged. "I am insatiable."

Reba shook her head with a smile and made her way into the bathroom, closing the door behind her, she tossed his shirt aside and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water cascade over her body. She washed her hair and body then just stood under the hot water, she could have easily taken Brock up on his offer but she needed some kind of control. Some kind of distance so she could think straight and every time he touched her or made love to her, all thoughts of being the responsible person she was flew out the window and she was overcome with passion and lust.

Brock walked into the bathroom after giving Reba what he thought was enough time. "Honey?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I join you?"

 _Here we go._ "Is that a good idea?"

"Promise I won't try anything"

"The last time you said that to me we ended up with Jake."

Brock chuckled and pulled the shower curtain back. "But, aren't you glad I did?"

"Of course." She smiled to herself, her back facing him as he climbed in behind her. She hadn't technically told him not to, so she couldn't be mad.

"Can I wash your back?"

"I already did it, thank you though."

Brock ignored her and filled her luffa with her scented body wash before making small circles on her back, making his way down over her hips.

"Any further south and I'm'a smack you." She chastised him.

"Okay, okay." He moved back over her hip and around to her stomach, his chest pressed against her as he held her between himself and the luffa.

It was sensual, erotic the way his hand travelled her body and she let her head fall back against his chest as his hand moved under her breasts, half cleaning, half feeling her up.

"Brock," She whispered.

"I'm not tryin' anythin'." He said simply.

Reba sighed contently and turned in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck she kissed him tenderly. "I like this a lot."

"Me too." He leaned his head against hers.

"But, we do need to talk."

"About?"

"Not right now, this isn't the time or place. After the kids are gone to school. If we have time. If not maybe we can do lunch?"

"I'd like that. Like a date?" He smiled that smile and she melted.

"Like a date, I guess."

"I can pick you up."

"Perfect." She kissed him again before climbing out of the shower to allow him to actually have one himself.

Wrapping her hair in a towel, she dried the rest of be body off before making her way to her vanity, she went through her regular morning routine, moisturizing her face and body, selecting an outfit before toweling her hair off. She heard Brock shut off the shower. She stood at the side of her bed with two shirts laying over it, her hands on her hips, clad in a black bra that did wonders for her cleavage and a black pencil skirt.

Brock walked out, towel around his waist and he smirked at her. Concentration on her face as she eyed both shirts. One royal blue and the other a deep green. "I like the green." He said making his way to his gym bag, tossing it on the bed.

"Huh?" She looked up, her lip buried beneath her tooth.

"Green. I like the green one better."

"Oh." She smiled.

"Just my opinion." He shrugged and left her too it, dressing quickly, he walked back into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

When he re-emerged from the bathroom she was drying her hair, still in just her bra and skirt, her hair flipped forward so she could get to the back. Brock walked up and stood behind her, hands on her hips. "I like this position." He smirked and bumped her with his pelvis.

Chuckling Reba shut off the hair dryer and flipped her hair back, making Brock step back. "Well, if you behave maybe I'll bend over for you later." She winked at him in her vanity, then continued to finish her hair.

"I'll do whatever you tell me too." He tapped her butt, then walked over to put his shoes on. "I'll sneak down now and start on breakfast if you want?"

"Thank you."

Brock poked his head out of the bedroom, checking the coast was clear before he tiptoed down the hall towards the kitchen, whistling as he went.

Reba knocked on Jake's door lightly before opening it. "Jake, time to get up. Your dad's here." No answer. She walked in and stat on the edge of his bed. "Jake, honey, wake up. Breakfast is ready and your dad is here." She shook him and he groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Already?"

"Well, he did say first thing." She smiled as he sat up.

Nodding he yawned and climbed over his bed grabbing the first lot of clothes he could before heading to the bathroom Reba smiled and quickly made his bed before heading to Van and Cheyenne's room.

Brock continued to whistle as he made breakfast, almost dancing round the kitchen as the back door swung open and Kyra walked in. "Good morning, Kyra. Eggs?"

"Sure," She eyed him and tossed her bag to the side. "What's with you?"

"Nothin'? Can't I be in a good mood?"

"It's weird." She said taking the plate and Brock just shrugged, starting on another round of food.

Reba made her way down the stairs, the smell of fresh coffee filling her nose as she entered the kitchen. "Smells great, Ba-Brock." She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Kyra sitting at the table eating. She glanced at Brock who shrugged and mouthed 'nice shirt.' Reba blushed as he poured her a coffee. "Mornin' Honey." She kissed Kyra's head and sat beside her with a plate of food.

"What's with everyone today?" She looked at Reba who had a huge smiled on her face.

"What?"

"Dad's practically dancing and you've got a stupid smile on your face. Why?"

"I had a good sleep?"

"Well, it's weird."

"Sorry, Honey. I'll do my best to be more miserable in the mornings from now on." She quipped and Brock laughed.

Kyra just rolled her eyes and went back to eating. Jake and the others soon joined them for food and coffee, Elizabeth with her juice and everyone seemed to be going through the motions of the morning without a hitch.

"Thanks for breakfast, Mr. H" Van said after his second helping and Brock simply nodded.

"Yeah, dad, thanks." Jake added, getting himself more eggs.

"By the way, dad." Kyra stood to clear her plate

"Yeah?" He looked up from his paper.

"What was your car doing here all night?"

Reba froze for a split second before she picked up her coffee and mechanically took a large gulp so Kyra wouldn't see the look of guilt on her face. She could feel Cheyenne's eyes on her as she set her cup down and swallowed. "Uh—that's my fault."

"What?" Everyone said in unison, Brock arched his brow before setting his paper down.

"After Jake went to bed we had a few more beers and I wouldn't let him drive."

Cheyenne cocked her eyebrow in surprise. "You and dad spent time together?"

"Yes."

"Without being forced?" Kyra added

"Yes." Reba said again, she could feel her cheeks beginning to flush.

"And then I got a cab home and back this morning." Brock added, he'd have to remember to congratulate Reba on her lying ability. He never knew she had it in her.

"You took a cab?" Kyra questioned.

"To the condo AND back?" Cheyenne added.

"Better to be safe than sorry." Reba said, taking another gulp of her coffee.

"I ain't that cheap when it comes to my safety." He said, trying to sound annoyed at their responses.

"Sorry, Dad, it's just, well, we know you." Cheyenne half chuckled, continuing to feed her daughter.

"Yea, sorry dad." Kyra said dropping the subject.

Reba checked her watch. "Well, now that's settled. Jake grab your things, your dad will be late for work if you don't head out now.

Everyone scrambled to get themselves organized, Reba kissed Jake as he ran out the door, followed in toe by Brock who waved goodbye as he closed the door behind himself.

"You want a ride Kyra?"

"Thanks anyway, mom. Barbra Jean said she'd take me." Kyra said as she walked out the door.

Nodding Reba began to clean the kitchen, Cheyenne and Van the only ones left, with Elizabeth running around the living room.

Cheyenne watched her mother then set her coffee down. "Are you okay, Mom?"

"Huh?" Reba looked up from the island the she was scrubbing. "I'm great, why?"

The young girl shrugged and took her plate to the sink. "You just seem... different, I don't know."

"Same as always, honey. Too busy and too tired." She smiled, hoping that would put an end to the conversation, Cheyenne seemed to accept it so Reba went back to cleaning the kitchen. "Aren't you supposed to be taking Van to the airport?"

"Oh! Yes! Van!" Cheyenne shouted as she darted from the kitchen. "Get your bags we're late!"


	10. Chapter 10

"They do it at Dr. Hart's office!" The old lady shouted at Eugene as she walked past Reba.

"Go to his office then!"

"Well, I will!" She snapped back at him before slamming the door.

Reba could see the smoke practically coming out of Eugene's ears as he stomped around the waiting room. "Good riddance!" He mumbled before turning on his heel and slamming his office door behind him.

Reba bit back a laugh and sent Brock a quick text. "You're a hot topic over here today." She quickly slid her phone back into her purse just as Eugene came storming out again.

"Who's next then?" He spat and looked around the room that was empty. Reba fixed her glasses on her face and smiled as sweetly as she could, also glancing around the empty room before running her long manicured finger down the length of her planner. "That was your last patient until after 2 o'clock." She said looking up at her boss.

Eugene let out a huff and leaned on the desk. "Fine. I guess you can go to lunch."

"Really?" Reba stood. "Is it okay if I take an extra half hour? I have to pick my son up," she thought for a moment. "From basketball." Lie.

Eugene eyed her for a moment. "Fine. But only half and hour tomorrow." He snapped and stomped off. "And lock the door on your way out!"

Reba quickly gathered her things, hearing her phone ping, she searched for it as she walked out the office door, grabbing her keys at the same time, she locked the door and flipped her phone open.

'I'm always a hot topic.'

She rolled her eyes and smiled at Brock's response, walking the ten feet across the hall to his office she walked in, smiling down at her phone she heard a sweet voice greet her that she didn't recognize. Looking up from fumbling with her things, she stopped in the middle of the room in shock.

A tall, busty brunette was standing behind the desk. "Hi there! Welcome to Dr. Brock Hart's office. Do you have an appointment with us?" She asked.

Reba's eyes traveled up and down what she could see of the of the young woman as she stood there with her phone and her keys in one hand, struggling with her purse with the other. She swallowed. The girl's eyes were a soft, piercing brown, and Reba squirmed beneath her gaze. She raised her eyebrows waiting for Reba's response. She couldn't have been more than thirty five, she was everything Reba wasn't. Tan, tall and young.

Brock sure knew how to pick 'em, she had to give him that. She was wearing a loose white v neck blouse that left little to the imagination, her light blue smock hanging open at her sides. A name tag pinned above her breast with a name Reba couldn't quite make out, but she squinted across the room in an attempt anyway.

She glanced down at her own chest, wanting to readjust and pop open just one more button to show off her own assets. She mentally chastised herself. _Stop acting so childish, Reba._ "No appointment. Just lookin' for Dr. Hart." She said finally, after she collected her thoughts. Re-adjusting herself and standing straight as she walked further into the office, placing her phone on the counter.

"If you'll just take a seat, I'll let him know you're here. He's busy with a patient right now." The young woman said with a smile, panning her hand across the room as she lifted the phone to her ear to buzz Brock.

Reba snorted. What a load of bull. She'd bet dollars to donuts that he was sitting in his office at his giant oak desk flipping through the newest issue of Sports Illustrated. Reba tossed her phone back into her purse and knocked her knuckles on the counter. "Not for me, he's not." She clicked her tongue and rounded the desk to find that she was wearing pastel pink pants, and two inch heels as well. She pressed her lips together as she walked away, rolling her eyes. All she could think of was the constant rotation of pretty young women Brock had coming in and out of the office back when they were married. No wonder he'd strayed.

The girl took off after her and she nearly laughed out loud. She looked good in heels, but she sure couldn't walk in them. "Ma'am! You can't just—"

Reba had already made it down the hall and was swinging his office door wide open before the 5 foot 10 young woman had even come close to catching up with her. "Brock," She started as she stood in the door frame.

"Dr. Hart, I'm so sorry, she just—"

Brock held up his hand and she immediately stopped talking which only made Reba scoff and roll her eyes. "Lana, it's fine." He chuckled as she walked away from the both of them back to her desk.

Reba exhaled sharply and closed the door tightly behind herself. Locking it. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, biting the inside of her cheek. "New receptionist, huh?"

He ran his hand down the side of his face. "Reba," he sighed.

"No, Brock! Why? Mrs. Humphries wasn't pretty enough for ya'?"

"Reba,"

"Didn't show off enough cleavage for ya'?" She continued.

"Reba, stop." He leaned back in his chair.

"No, Brock! As soon as you're divorced you just hire the next pretty young thing you can find!?"

Brock roughly ran his hand through his hair. Reba stood with her hands on her hips, shifting back and forth, she could hardly stay still for ten seconds and he knew there was no getting through to her when she was like this, they'd just have to have it out so she could move on.

"Well, how's about this, Brock?" she dropped her purse on the floor with a thud and unbuttoned her shirt. "Is this enough to keep your attention?"

His eyes went wide and his jaw nearly hit the floor. He had not expected that. "Reba!" he exclaimed. "Honey, what are you doin'?"

"What does it look like?" She said, her chest heaving, heart pounding.

Brock stood from behind his desk, slowly walking around it he moved to stand in front of her. "Reba," His eyes travelled from her eyes down to her breasts, he watched them rise and fall, it was soothing, rhythmic, hypnotizing. He placed his hands on her hips and looked her in the eye again. "You, look incredible." He pulled her close, their chests pressed against one another.

This was what she wanted, this was what she needed from him. Carnal instincts. She felt herself press against him, her hands travelling to his biceps. "I'm yours." She breathed. Almost begging him to take her.

Brock grinned and kissed her gently, his slips moving slowly, sensually as his hands made their way to the buttons on her blouse, slowly doing them back up while he distracted her with his lips.

"What are you—" She pulled back.

"You'll regret it."

"No, I will not."

"Yes, you will." He smiled down at her.

"Will not." She pouted.

Brock chuckled and kissed her again. "You're sexy when you're jealous."

Reba pouted even more and folded her arms over her chest. "Am not."

"You are and I like it, but you don't have to throw yourself at me like that. I'm not goin' anywhere."

She felt embarrassed because of how she'd acted but who could blame her? He _had_ left her, but he was different. He _had_ cheated, but he apologized. Reba squeezed her eyes shut, the conflicting thoughts were starting to give her a headache and all she wanted was Brock.

"How about I take you to lunch instead of taking you over my desk?" He spoke and pulled her out of the rabbit hole she was going down. He rounded his desk again, Reba followed and leaned against it when he sat down.

"How 'bout both?"

"Thought you wanted to talk?" He asked as he pulled open the drawer that was under her butt making her hop up onto his desk.

"I do."

"But?"

"But," She paused and licked her lips. "Maybe I want somethin' else too."

He cocked an eyebrow and gave her a smirk. "You are a confusing woman, Reba Nell."

"I'm an enigma." She chuckled, reaching down for his tie, wrapping it tightly around her hand. "You better give me what I want, Brock Hart." She said tugging at his tie, their faces now inches apart.

"I don't know what's gotten into you today."

"Well," She pulled him even closer, their noses touching. "I'm hopin' you in about 45 minutes." She purred.

Brock chuckled and grabbed his wallet from the drawer before closing it. "As tempting as you are," He said, pulling is tie gently from her hand. "I'm starvin'."

He stood and straightened himself out, Reba looked up at him with her big blue eyes and pouty lip. "You sure I can't change your mind?" She ran her hand up the inside of his thigh, rubbing him through his jeans.

"Reba." He breathed.

"C'mon, Brock, I know you want it."

He grabbed her wrist and closed his eyes. "What I want is somethin' to eat."

She pulled her hand away and readjusted her shirt. "Fine. But, I'm not givin' up that easily."

He grinned and looked down at her. "I never expected you to." he leaned in and kissed underneath of her jaw, letting his lips linger slightly longer than they should. "I promise I'll make it up to you later."

Reba licked her lips and eyed him. "Fine." She said hopping off his desk, she walked over to where she had dropped her bag, bending herself unnecessarily in half so he would have a perfect view of her from behind.

"Tease."

"You ain't seen nothin' yet." She smirked then stood hanging her purse from her arm she walked over to him and ran her hand down his chest. "You've created a monster, Dr. Hart."

Brock took her elbow and lead her to the door. "I wouldn't mind if I wasn't so hungry." He said, getting the door for her.

"I'm hungry too, just not for food."

Brock's mouth hung open then he closed it again, he couldn't believe his ears. It had been a _really_ long time since she'd been this forward with him. He liked it. A lot. "I can feed you whatever you like."

"Hmm." she smirked and jumped when he pinched her ass, her heels clicking obnoxiously on the hardwood floor. She made a quiet squeak and turned around biting down on her lip. "Brock!" she whispered.

He grinned and shrugged, tapping her on the behind again. "Keep movin', I want food."

She gave him a stern glance and took a couple steps out of the door.

He tugged on the back of her skirt as he followed closely behind her. "C'mon, faster. Faster. Get a move on."

"Brock, stop it!" she giggled, swinging her arm back behind her to brush his hand away."

"Go, go, go!"

"Dr. Hart, you're such a flirt."

"You loooove it." Brock chuckled behind her, pinching her ass again she jumped and giggled her way down the short hall.

Reba's laughter instantly quieted as they came into the waiting area. Lana was watching them, giving Reba an odd look. Reba cleared her throat and straightened the waistband of her skirt.

Brock laid set his keys on the counter and smiled. "I'm heading out for lunch, you can too. Just make sure you lock up."

Lana nodded her head and smiled from her seat. "You going to that diner we went to yesterday?"

Reba's ears perked up and she stepped to Brock's side, placing her hand on the small of his back. She'd ask him about the _diner_ later. "Hi," She smiled and held her hand out. "Sorry about before, I'm-" She started but Brock cut her off.

"Right!" He chuckled. "This is Reba, by the way, Lana. My ex-wife."

"Nice to meet you." The young woman smiled and took her hand.

Brock laughed. "If you see her comin' just let her on through. She's got a bit of a temper." He glanced down at Reba and winked.

She dug her nails into his back and forced a smile. "Brock, we better get goin'." she looked at her wrist for the time. "I gotta be back to work in an hour."


	11. Chapter 11

Reba walked out the door in front of Brock then spun on her heel when she heard the door click closed, smacking him over the arm with her purse.

"Ow! What the heck, Reba?"

"Are you going to that diner we went to yesterday?" She mimicked Lana and pulled a face. "What diner? And _why_ were you goin' anywhere with her Brock?"

"Woah, relax."

"Don't tell me to relax." She smacked him again, making him back up against the wall. "What were you doin' with _her?_ "

"It was one lunch and I took her because she's new in town and doesn't know anyone."

Reba arched her brow. "You did the same thing with Barbra Jean and look where that got us."

"This is _not_ the same thing."

"It is so." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, it's not. Don't be jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"Are so,"

"Am not."

"Mhm." He smirked.

"I just got ya' back and I don't want to share." She pouted and fingered his tie, softening.

Brock smiled down at her. "You're adorable."

Reba looked up to meet his eyes. "I don't want her touchin' what's mine." She tugged his tie to pull him down to her level, pursing her lips to show him she wanted a kiss.

Grinning, Brock leaned down to met her lips, kissing her gently. "All yours, Red."

"Better be." She said wrapping the tie around her wrist again. "Or I'll have to tie you to the bed and leave you there."

"Ooo," he smirked. "Don't threaten me with a good time."

Reba pressed her chest against his, pushing herself up on her tiptoes. "I will if it helps me get my way." She let her hand slide down his side and between them, caressing him.

"Reba," He groaned. "There's cameras out here."

"As I recall, you're the one who likes the camera." She licked her lips.

He loosened his tie. "Okay, lunch!" He shook his head and pulled her hand away to lace their fingers as he led her out of the building and to his car. Walking her to her side so he could get the door.

Reba smiled sweetly and gently squeezed his arm. "Thanks."

He quickly rounded the car, hoping up just as she crossed her legs and leaned against the center console, leaning over to flick through the radio stations, her shirt opening against her arm offering him a good view of her cleavage.

Brock glanced down and shook his head, pulling out while she fiddled with the radio. "What're you hungry for?"

Arching her brow she settled on an station then reached her hand over the console and ran her nails along the hem of his jeans. "You know what I want."

He inhaled sharply and cleared his throat. "Okay, Reba. Reba," he grabbed her wrist and placed her hand back on her own thigh. "Lunch. We're having lunch. Alright?"

She ran her tongue across her teeth and crossed her arms. "Alright. Fine."

"Thank you." He said, putting both hands back on the wheel.

"You're no fun."

"You were gonna cause a crash."

"I remember you liking road head." She mused as she leaned back in her seat.

Brock half coughed, half laughed, he didn't know what was going on but her mood was amazing. She was being such a flirt, this was the Reba he remembered from college. "What's gotten into you?"

She let out a long sigh and ran her fingers through her bangs. "I don't know, Brock. Seein' Lana is just bringin' up all kinds of bad memories and I want you to know that I'm not lettin' you go."

"That's not why you wanted to talk though." He said, pulling into the parking lot.

"No, I wanted to talk to you about Barbra Jean."

"What about her?"

"Why didn't she come to our family night?"

"Oh, uh."

"You invited her, right?"

"Of course I did."

"So why didn't she come then?" She hopped out of the car when Brock got her door and gave her his hand.

"I dunno, Red. I told her and I told her what time." Reba ran her hand through her hair, Brock took it as she let it fall to her side. "Why don't you call her?"

Reba shrugged and let him lead her to the restaurant. "Maybe."

She was glad he hadn't bought her to the same place he went with Lana, that would have made her upset, when all she wanted was to spend the hour flirting and having a good time with him.

Brock got the door and Reba walked through, smiling at the waitress who greeted them. "Table for two, can we get a booth?"

Nodding the girl lead them to the booth, and placed the menus down. "Your server will be over shortly." She smiled before walking away.

"Are you okay?" Brock asked as he sat.

"Yeah, guess this is somethin' I needa talk to Barbra Jean about instead of you."

"That's a good idea." Brock reached over and took her hand.

Smiling she leaned across the table, playing with his fingers. "Now that's sorted, I can think of a few other good ideas."

"What would those be?

"You'll find out." She pulled her hand away from his so she could look over the menu, holding it up so he could see just her eyes over the top.

He gave her a sideways look as he browsed the options, glancing at her every so often then until the waitress came to take their order.

Looking up Reba smiled at the young girl, handing her, her menu. "I'll have the chicken and avocado sandwich please, with a sweet tea."

"Yes, Ma'am and for you, Sir?"

"Steak sandwich, with fries and a coke." Brock smiled and handed the girl his menu. She nodded and jotted down the order as she walked away.

Brock turned his attention back to Reba who had sneakily undone another of the buttons on her shirt, she leaned back in her seat and folded her arms across her chest.

He smiled and leaned forward in his seat. "What are you doing?" his eyes briefly travelling south then back up.

"It's warm in here, don't you think?" She fanned herself with her hand.

"Uh huh. Look, Reba, you need'a stop this."

"I don't know what you're talkin' about." She smiled and nodded to the waitress when she put their drinks down.

"Your food'll be out shortly."

Brock didn't even look up. He kept his gaze on Reba, watching her every move. From the way she sipped her drink, running her tongue along the straw before slowly pulling the straw between her teeth, looking at him while she did. Her eyes full of heat. To her tucking a stray hair behind her ear. Everything was for him and he knew it. She knew all too well what she was doing, making eyes at him, trying everything to turn him on.

Reba smiled up at the waitress when she placed her food in front of them. "Thank you."

"Y'all need anything else?"

"We're great, thank you though." She smiled sweetly and the young girl walked away.

"I guess I get a five minute break now huh?" Brock said popping a fry in his mouth.

Shaking her head slowly she grinned, then her foot slid up the side of his leg. "No such luck cowboy." she spoke quietly as she settled her foot between his legs.

Brock shifted in his seat, god she was driving him crazy. It was taking all his self control not to drag her from the restaurant and take her to the closest hotel to have his way with her. He could feel the ball of her foot move up and down, his jeans tightening.

"Reba," He breathed. "I can't eat."

"Not hungry?" She smirked pressing her foot a little harder against him, feeling him grow.

"Please,"

Biting her lip she look directly at him and pulled her foot back. "Fine, fine." She said and began to eat.

Brock ate quickly, he watched her across the table. "You're in so much trouble."

"How come?" She said sucking on her straw.

Brock let out a low groan, she was killing him. "Hurry up and finish."

"I'm done."

Reba barely got the words out before Brock had stood and thrown a wad of cash onto the table, grabbing her hand and dragging her outside as quickly as he could.

"Brock!" She stumbled behind him, half laughing.

"You've been teasin' me for over an hour. Now I'm going to punish you." He swung the car door open and lifted her inside, quickly closing it and making his way to the drivers side.

"What are you gonna do to me?" She asked as he sped down the road towards his office.

"I'm going to put you over my desk. For a start." He held tightly to the wheel,not letting his eyes leave the road.

"I can't wait."

Brock made it back to the office in record time and rushed them through the corridor, pressing the elevator button he tapped his foot and Reba stepped up beside him.

"Relax." She ran her hand down the length of his arm as the elevator beeped and they stepped inside.

The minute the doors were closed he was on her, backing her against the cool metal surrounding them, his hand immediately gripping her thigh to pull her leg over his hip, his spare hand gripping just beneath her breast and his lips invaded her mouth.

His tongue was needy as he pushed it beyond her lips, begging her for access. His hand firmly holding her leg a he pressed his pelvis against her, letting her feel how much he wanted her.

Reba heard the elevator ping, but it barely registered in her mind until Brock was gone and she was left breathless and leaning heavily on the side of the elevator. Her chest rising and falling heavily and when her eyes met his, he could see the lust radiating and he knew she could see it in his face too.

Brock held his hand in front of him and he gestured for Reba to lead the way, her hips swaying as she walked down the hall and he couldn't help but jog up behind her to pinch her backside.

"Brock!" She jumped and giggled.

"Reba," He said pulling her back to him.

"I have to get back to work."

"Oh, no you don't. I've been waiting all day for you."

"Sorry, big boy." She flicked his tie at him with a grin. "Guess you'll have to wait some more."

"Reba?" Eugene's voice made her blood run cold as she turned in Brock's arms.

"Eugene, I was just comin' back."

"And what are you doing with _him_? I thought you had to pick up your son?"

"I.. well.." She stuttered, she had not expected this.

"You lied."

"Now hang on a second, Eugene." Brock began but Eugene was having none of it.

"I can't have someone working for me who _lies_ and is _dishonest_."

Reba stood in shock, her mouth ajar. How dare he speak to her like that, especially when he was the one who acted like a petulant child this morning.

"I'm sorry Reba, I am going to have to fire you."

"Fire?" She gaped, glancing at Brock who looked just as stunned. "Fire me?" She said louder.

"I won't have you working for me, fraternizing with the enemy, lying about your whereabouts."

"You have no right!" Her temper rising. "How _dare_ you!" She began and Brock took a step back, knowing she was about to explode. "You can't tell me who I can and can't see on _my_ time. It's _my_ lunch break and I can spend it with whomever I choose. You, you, mor-on!" She stepped up to him pointing her long manicured nail right in his face.

Eugene's face went red and Brock could see one of them was about to say something they'd regret, he quickly wrapped his arms round Reba's waist and pulled her down the hallway as she shouted back at Eugene.

"And another thing!" She yelled down the hall for all to hear. "You can't fire me, 'cause I quit!" She stomped her heel and tried to pry herself from Brocks grip as he reached his office door. "I. QUIT."


	12. Chapter 12

Reba struggled out of Brock's arms and straightened herself out, smoothing her blouse over her stomach. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

Brock leaned against the door frame and watched her. "You still wanna..." He trailed off.

"No, you mor-on! I just got fired."

"Woah," He held his hands up in defeat. "Thought you might want a pick me up."

Reba rolled her eyes. "I'm goin' home."

Brock watched her disappear from sight, how had that all gone so wrong? He waited for her to be out of sight before heading back into his office, figuring it was about time for his next appointment. He would deal with Reba later.

Reba sat in her car, in her driveway for the longest time. She knew none of the kids would be home for a couple hours but she didn't make a move to go inside. She was furious. Furious she'd let her temper get the best of her like that, furious Eugene was such an idiot and furious at Brock for suggesting they still go have a quickie in his office.

Admittedly he was probably just trying to lighten the mood but she was still furious. After another fifteen minutes of solitude in her silent car, she climbed out, grabbing her bag and walked inside.

The house was quiet, so quiet Reba could feel her temples starting to pulsate, she had one of two option at this point, go straight up to bed and try sleep off this headache she knew would engulf her, get woken up by her kids or, wait until the kids came home, make dinner, clean, get headache _then_ go to bed.

She sighed looking around the kitchen, so thankful it was clean. One less thing on the to do list. Reba hung her bag and grabbed her purse out. Deciding she would leave a note and money for them to get pizza and not to disturb her.

"Mom?" Cheyenne called as she walked into the house.

"Kitchen," She mumbled half paying attention to who was in her house.

"Gamma!" Elizabeth ran into the kitchen and hugged Reba's legs. That little girl could fix anything.

"Hi, sweetie." Reba knelt down to hug her granddaughter before looking to Cheyenne. "Van get off okay?"

"Yeah," She sighed sadly, knowing he'd only been gone a few days this week.

"You're home early."

"Class finished early, thought I'd get in some time with Elizabeth. Why are you home so early?"

"Don't wanna talk about it." She said, standing and finishing the note.

"Mom,"

"No, Cheyenne, I don't want to talk about it. I have a headache and your brother will be home shortly so just drop it."

"Okay, but you've been acting weird all week."

"Cheyenne, can I just get one minutes peace without someone talkin' 'bout how I am? I am fine. I have a headache." She sighed and rubbed her temples. "There's money on the counter, enough for all of you to get pizza if Kyra comes over. I'm going to take a nap, _please_ don't bother me." Reba said as she walked through the living room and up the stairs.

She had been short with her eldest daughter but she was so tired and so frustrated from the day that she didn't even care.

Reba climbed the stairs and slowly made her way into her bedroom, leaning against the door she locked it behind her. She was exhausted, mentally, physically. Why did she have to have such a temper? Why did Eugene have to be such a monkey's butt?

Sighing, she pushed herself off the door, kicked off her heels and pressed her sore feet into the carpet, scrunching her toes a few times to get the circulation back. Reba tossed her back on the bed, not caring where it landed, she heard the faint ping of her phone but she really didn't want to know who it was. The house could be burning down around her and she wouldn't care.

Brock had tried calling and texting Reba throughout the day with no luck. The woman was as stubborn as a mule. He drove directly to her house after work but instead of going to see her, he took himself to Barbra Jeans, deciding a visit with his son was definitely in order.

They spent the rest of the afternoon and better part of the evening hanging out and when Kyra came home she surprisingly joined them for a short while before heading up to her room after dinner which gave Brock and Barbra Jean time to have a good conversation about finalizing their divorce. It was best to get this done quickly and cleanly.

He put Henry to bed, something he hadn't done in a while then he said his farewells to Kyra, who had simply called out goodbye and goodnight down the stairs. He let Barbra Jean know he'd be around tomorrow to pick up more of his things and she gave him a smile as she waved him off.

As he left the house he checked his phone, still no word from Reba, he sighed and headed down the street, needing to make sure she was okay. She always responded to his texts, even if she was mad at him.

Reba tested the bath water after she added the bubbles, making it extra hot. She lit a couple candles, placing them around her bathroom, she threw her hair up into a messy bun before pouring herself a glass of red, she set the bottle down beside the bath and slowly descended into the water she sighed contently and laid her head back against the towel she'd set there.

She swished the bubbles around the bath with her free hand, her eyes closed and the soothing voice of Imelda May filling her ears. Content with her plan to leave the kids to fend for themselves she sighed and took a sip of her wine, licking her lips as the smooth liquid slid down her throat.

Reba heard her phone ping again but she was not leaving the comfort of her sanctuary for anything. She had locked her bedroom door and told the kids in her note that unless someone was dying she was not to be disturbed for the rest of the evening.

She knew she'd been in the water a while when the first song on the album started again, Reba sat up and contemplated getting out, noting her almost empty glass of wine she set it down and let out some of the bath water so she could refill with hot. Not wanting to leave the oasis of quiet she had created just yet.

Through the distraction of filling the bath and her glass she didn't hear the quiet click of her bedroom door as it slid open and closed again, she was laid back in complete peace when he opened the bathroom door sliding in quitely.

"I've been worried about you." Brock whispered from the door so as not to startle her.

Reba sighed and looked over at him before closing her eyes once again, she really wasn't in the mood.

"Please don't be mad at me."

She was quiet for a moment before she sat up a bit, the bubbles dancing around her breasts. "I'm not mad at you."

Brock relaxed and closed the bathroom door behind him, feeling as though it was safe to enter.

"How did you break into my room?" She said taking another sip of her wine.

"Still have my key."

"Remind me to take it off you." She said, laying her head back. "I assume none of the kids saw you."

Brock shook his head even though her eyes were closed. "I'm assuming they used the cash you left them and went to the movies as you suggested." He repeated the words of her note back to her.

Nodding she sunk lower into the water. "The idea was to be left alone."

"I can go, if you'd like."

"No, you're already here. You can stay."

"You don't seem to really want any company."

Reba looked up at him. "Now you realize I wanted to be alone?" She scoffed. "Just go get yourself a glass and bring up another bottle of wine."

"Forget it. I'll just go home."

"Don't be such a baby." She sat up again and his eyes were immediately drawn to her chest, God he wanted her but she was being so moody. "If you're just going to stare.." She trailed off noting his eyes.

"Just cause you're in a bad mood doesn't mean I don't want you." He shrugged and walked out of the bathroom closing the door before she could respond.

He wasn't sure whether or not to obey her or to just leave, she seemed snappy and he didn't much care for snappy Reba, he did however care for that milky white skin covered in scented bubbles, teasing him with the way they played upon her skin as she laid in the bath.

Brock ran his hand over his face and made his way down the stairs, walking to where Reba kept her wine. He grabbed a bottle and a glass before heading back up the stairs. She had some kind of control over him, even if he wanted to leave he wouldn't. He not only wanted her, but he was worried about how she was dealing with losing her job. He knew she'd never admit to needing him, but she did. In her way.

Reba added just a bit more hot to her bath, she had easily been in there for an hour, if not longer. Her fingers and toes had long since wrinkled from the water, but she didn't much care. It was nice to not have to worry about getting up to deal with the kids.

She shut off the tap and sipped her wine, wondering what was taking Brock so long, unless he had gone home? Trying to convince herself that she didn't care if he stayed or not was foolish but she tried all the same.

Closing her eyes and listening to the lyrics of the song as they echoed in her bathroom, she soon became impatient when he didn't show up after the second song finished.

Reba sat up in the bath and pulled herself into a standing position, just as she reached for her towel Brock walked in, leaning himself against the door frame he looked her up and down before holding up the bottle and glass in his hand.

"Getting out so soon?" he licked his lips.

She was stunning, he watched the droplets of water trace down over her curves as she stood there in all her beauty for him to see. His eyes dragging their way up her tiny frame until they met her own.

"I thought you left." She didn't move to cover herself, he loved how confident she was, he remembered a time after she had each of their children where she wouldn't let him see her naked, even when they made love she'd keep a shirt of or insist the light be off.

"I told you today, you're stuck with me."

Reba cocked her eyebrow and sat back down in the water. "You just gonna watch me lay in the bath then?"

Brock cracked open the bottle, topping up her glass before he poured himself one. He took a seat against the wall so he could see her. "Yep."

Chuckling Reba clinked her glass with his and took a sip, she closed her eyes and laid her head back.

"Are you in a better mood now?"

"A little."

"Anything I can do to help?"

She could hear the suggestiveness in his voice, she didn't need to see the look on his face. "Maybe later."

Brock watched her, sipping her wine occasionally, rocking her head to the music, playing with the water, her eyes closed all the while until she finally opened them.

"I am a total prune now."

Brock laughed and handed her a towel when she stood, standing himself. "A very sexy prune."

"Don't push it." She warned, wrapping it around her body.

"I can't compliment you?"

"You're just trying to get in my pants."

"You're not wearing pants."

Reba shot him a glare and climbed out of the water, pulling the plug as she did so. "Don't be a smartass."

Brock leaned against the wall. "So, after today, you at lunch, the teasing and everything you did to make me a horny teenager you're gonna deny me?"

Reba walked straight passed him to her vanity and he followed behind her. "You don't just get it cause you come over Brock."

He scoffed. "That's not why I came over."

"Then why does it matter if I deny you?"

"Because it's always on your terms. You asked me to lunch, you asked me over for the family night."

"And yet, here you are." She said as she rubbed moisturizer into her legs. "Uninvited and still in my room."

"Y'know what fine. If you're just gonna act like this then I'll just leave and you can call me when you decide to not be pissed at me for whatever it is I seem to have done."

"Fine, leave."

"I will."

"Just like you always do." She looked up and he stopped dead in his tracks halfway to her door.

Slowly the words registered in his head, had she just pulled that card? After fours years and countless conversations. After all that had happened over the weekend between them?

"Seriously?"

"Go on, just like you always do."

He turned to face her, anger rising from the pit of his stomach. "That's not true at all and you know it."

"Your track record speaks for itself."

Was she trying to make him mad? It was damn well working, he felt his fists clench together and he took a deep breath. "You want me to leave? Just like last time, when you told me the door wouldn't be open again? Is that what you're trying to do here, Reba?"

"I'm stating a fact."

"No. You're scared."

"I am _not_ scared." What? Where did that come from?

"You wanna try push me away 'cause you lost your job? Go ahead. You wanna act like we're not together 'cause of the kids and Barbra Jean? You go right ahead. And if I leave, which I will be doing after I finish what I'm about to say, I will be back tomorrow. And the next day, and the next day. Wanna know why?"

Reba sat frozen to her seat, she'd never expected him to confront her like this.

"Because, I love you. I'll get over not getting sex, not bending you over my desk, not getting road head or telling our family or whatever else. But I will never get over losing you again. So, yes, I'm gonna go home and I'm gonna let you sleep on it and you decide if you want us. You take as much time as you need but I'll be here tomorrow to take our son to school. I ain't goin' anywhere. Not this time."

Brock walked to Reba's side, dropping the little gold key to her room on the vanity beside her. He walks to the door took one last look at her before checking the coast was clear and walking out of her room, closing the door with a small click. Leaving her seated at her vanity in pure shock.


	13. Chapter 13

Three days had passed and just as he said, Brock was there at her house everyday taking Jake to school and dropping him off after. He was being the attentive, caring, loving husband she had always wanted. Except he wasn't her husband and she still hadn't decided what she was going to do.

"I'll see ya later buddy." Brock gave Jake a high five and hug before he watched Jake run up the stairs to his room.

"Bye dad! See ya tomorrow."

"First thing, Jake! Be ready." he called before turning to his eldest.

"Bye daddy, love you." Cheyenne smiled and hugged him.

"Bye sweetie, tell Van I said hey when he wakes up."

"I will."

"Don't run him round too much either." he gave her a look and she smiled.

"I won't, promise."

"Good girl."

Reba stood in between the living room and kitchen watching him say goodbye to two of their three children, they hadn't spoken he'd just been at the house letting her know that he wasn't going anywhere. He was giving her the space she needed while letting her know he was there when she wanted to talk and she appreciated that more than she'd ever tell him.

He smiled and kissed the side of Cheyenne's head, chancing a glance at Reba before he left her house once again.

Reba made her way back into the kitchen to make dinner, she quickly busied herself with the task, of peeling carrots before noting the overflowing garbage bin, rolling her eyes at the fact Jake _still_ hadn't taken out the trash. Sighing she grabbed the bags and headed out the back door.

"Thought you'd never notice." Brock said, as he leaned against Reba's car.

"Oh! Brock! You scared the crap outta me!" She said holding her chest to calm herself.

He shrugged and shifted his feet.

"Notice what?" She said once she'd calmed her breathing.

"The trash."

Ah ha, The culprit behind Jake not doing his chores. Of course. "So you're to blame for this?" She said holding up the bag.

He shrugged again. "Yeah,"

"What are you doing lurking by the side of my house?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Brock,"

"I haven't spoken to you in three days, Reba."

"I know."

"I can't keep doing this."

"Brock," She bit her lip, she had to admit she'd missed him, even though she'd seen him every day since he left his key to her room on her vanity.

"Give me something, please." He stepped towards her, taking the rubbish from her and tossing it beside the bin. "Please." His eyes were bright and blue, they pierced her own and she felt her breath catch.

"I- Look, Brock,"

He stepped back, letting his hand fall to is sides. Was she actually doing this? Was she really ending it? "Reba, don't do this, whatever you're thinking, don't."

She bit her lip and looked up at him.

"I can be better, please." He ran his hand through his hair and she stood there watching him.

Reba looked down at her feet, shifting slightly, this was not where she wanted to have this conversation.

"Reba, Please." he begged but she remained silent. "Don't leave me." he choked up. "Don't,"

"Brock, I'm not ending it." she whispered, finally looking up at him.

"You're not?"

"No, of course I'm not."

He physically relaxed and leaned back against her car.

"I- Uh, wanted to give this back to you." She shoved her hand into her pocket and pulled out the little gold key, holding it out for him.

"What?"

"Turns out I miss it when you don't break into my room." she said dropping the key into his open hand.

"Yeah?" He grinned and tucked it back in his pocket.

"Don't look at me like that,"

"Like what?" He smiled and leaned forward to take her hand and pull her to him.

"Just, like that." She said leaning against his chest.

He shrugged, smiling. "I like that you missed me." he wrapped his arms around her and grinned even bigger. "I missed you."

Blushing, Reba smiled and leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth. "You should probably go."

Brock squeezed her hip gently, smiling down at her. "Can I take you on a date?"

"Right now?"

"Well, I mean, we could?" He pulled her closer, resting his hands on her lower back.

"How 'bout we rain-check for tomorrow and you can take me to that new hibachi restaurant?"

"On one condition."

"What's that?"

"You give me a kiss right now."

Reba placed her hand on his chest and looked up at him, smiling sweetly. "I dunno about that."

"One little kiss won't hurt." he pouted.

Reba bit her lip and looked around to make sure no one was outside, she pressed herself up against Brock, who's hand slipped just a little lower on her waist, as she leaned up against him. Sliding her arms around his neck as she pressed her lips against his, slowly allowing him to deepen it as her hands found his face and held him close.

He kissed her tenderly, holding her tight so she wouldn't disappear. As he pulled back he rested his forehead against yours. "Tomorrow night, date night." He whispered.

"Date night." She smiled

"I'll pick you up at six."

"Don't be late."

"Wouldn't dream of it, baby."

Brock kissed her again then let her go, she grabbed the trash and threw it in the bin as she watched him disappear down her drive to wherever he'd left his car.

Biting her lip Reba went back inside, all thoughts of making dinner were gone. She had a date with her ex husband. A proper, we're going steady date. Sure she knew it was inevitable, she loved him after all this time but she never thought it would happen so quickly. Brock was right she was scared, she was absolutely terrified of what was going to happen next.

"Mom?" Cheyenne said as she walked into the kitchen, her daughter on her hip. "Mom?" She said a little louder

"Huh?" Reba shook her head and looked over at them. "Sorry, day dreaming."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, honey, I'm fine. Think I might just order in tonight."

"Two nights in a row?" Cheyenne questioned, it wasn't like her mother to pass off cooking for the family more than once a week. Even if she was exhausted.

"Yeah, it's late and I just want it done."

"Okay, Chinese?"

"How about KFC?"

"Uh, sure ma' whatever you like."

Reba nodded and headed out the back door, grabbing her purse and coat as she went. "Text me with what y'all want." She mumbled and closed the door behind her.

Reba pulled out of her driveway and headed straight for Brock's condo, she didn't know what she was going to do when she got there, she also knew she didn't have a whole lot of time before the kids noticed she wasn't back with dinner, but she was focused, she needed to see him again, just for a moment, just for a kiss. A kiss that could easily lead to more but that wasn't the point. She needed him to know that she was willing to give it everything she had, even if she wasn't completely ready for what was about to happen to their family and even if they didn't accept it.

Reba kept her eyes firmly on the road, she drove straight passed the KFC she was supposed to be stopping at and pressed her foot on the gas, she gripped the steering wheel in her hands as she turned down Brock's street, butterflies or more like elephants trampled around in her stomach. She felt sick. She felt nervous. She felt happy. For the first time in years she had back what she thought her and Brock had lost.

Reba pulled into his driveway and flicked off her headlights, licking her lips she quickly hopped out of her car and all but ran towards his condo, knocking twice on the large oak door before stepping back and chewing on her bottom lip. A habit she had created even since she and Brock had started this little love tryst. The door swung open, Reba stood there smiling like and idiot until she saw who was standing in front of her.

Her mouth went dry as her eyes traveled up the length of the young woman, she could barely make out the word. "Lana,"


	14. Chapter 14

Reba stood at the door in absolute shock, it wasn't until Lana said her name several times that she actually came to, shaking her head she stood straight and looked up at the girl. _Girl._

"It's Reba right?" The girl repeated for the second or third time.

How dare he.

"I- Yes, Reba. Is Brock in?" She fumbled through her words. How _dare_ he.

"Oh, no, he's not here. Can I give him a message?"

 _You have got to be kidding me._ "No, it's fine. It wasn't important."

"Are you sure?" She smiled, completely oblivious to the fact Reba was almost the color of her hair.

"No, no." She gave a grimace instead of a smile. "No message. Enjoy your evening." Reba said and stumbled back from the porch, making her way to her car, her mind going a thousand miles a minute trying to think of _some_ reason for Lana being at his condo.

Reba drove blindly towards KFC, she wasn't hungry she felt sick. Betrayed and sick. How could she be so foolish? How could this happen to her twice? She rolled down her window to order food, completely on autopilot, much like the first time Brock left her. She ordered everything on the menu, knowing leftovers would be her saving grace in the days to come.

Her heart sank at the realization of what had just happened, she forced herself to focus on the road in front of her, the white lines beginning to blur as tears seeped from her eyes, she sniffed and wiped them as she reached the turn off.

She pulled into her drive and shut off her head lights. How she thought that would've gone so differently, how she wished it had have gone differently. She gathered up all the bags and made her way into the house. "Dinner!" She called while she mechanically got out plates and drinks for everyone, while they scrambled down to the kitchen to get their fill before scampering upstairs without even noticing the daze Reba was in.

It was going to be a long night.

Reba rolled over and stretched out her arm then quickly pulled it back when she realized Brock wasn't beside her and that _Lana_ had probably stayed the night at his house. Her eyes hurt from crying herself to sleep last night, if sleep was what you'd even call tossing and turning all night, staring at your phone hoping he'd call, or typing a thousand _I hate you_ texts only to delete them 'cause she knew she'd regret it in the morning.

She buried her face in her pillow then scolded herself because it smelled like him. Sighing she pulled herself out of bed, making her way to the bathroom, she stared at her own reflection, puffy eyes looking back at her, still swollen from crying. How stupid she was for wearing his t-shirt to bed like it would bring him back to her. She shook her head and pulled his shirt of, climbing into the sanctuary of her show. She didn't even know what time it was, she didn't even care to be honest.

Reba took her sweet time getting ready, she knew the kids would be able to sort themselves out for one morning. She didn't get dressed after her shower, instead she put on sweatpants and a t-shirt, throwing her hair up into a messy bun instead of drying it, she knew she'd regret it later but really, who was she trying to impress?

"Jake?" She called as she made her way downstairs she was surprised at how quiet her house was. "Cheyenne? Hello?"

"Everyone's already gone." He said not lifting his eyes from the paper in front of him. "There's coffee and food there for you. Kids are at school."

Reba stared at the back of Brock's head. What on God's green earth was he doing here? Instead of saying anything she simply poured herself a cup of coffee, strongly regretting the decision not to get herself dressed.

"You slept half the day away. What's the matter?" He said looking back at her and folding the paper down. "I've been calling you all morning."

She just shrugged and headed back towards her bedroom, not wanting to be anywhere near him after what she found out last night.

"Reba, wait." he went after her, catching her elbow on the first step. "What's goin' on?"

She shrugged.

"Okay, what happened between our talk last night and now? I thought we were good? Better than good. It's date night." he looked up at her confused.

She shrugged. _Go away, Brock._

He ran his hand through his hair roughly and licked his lips. "Did I do something to piss you off?"

She sipped her coffee.

"Jesus, Reba! Talk to me! How can I fix it if you just shut down all the damn time!"

"Go home, Brock." Reba pulled her arm away from him and turned to go up the stairs but he grabbed her again.

"No. I'm not doing this again. I'm not gonna go round in circles with you. We talked, we worked it out. You want this. I want this. I love _you_. Why can't you tell me what the hell I did!" he held onto her tight, attempting to pull her back to him but she tugged away again and he released her.

"Why don't you ask _Lana_ what you did that was so wrong, Brock. I'm sure she'll happily inform you."

"What are you talkin' about?"

Reba sighed and half turned to face him. "I went to your house last night after you left here."

"Oh."

"Oh? All you have to say for yourself is 'Oh?'." She snapped "I catch that whore at your house after you come here and confess your love for me? Tell me again how you _can't lose me"_ she quoted. "All that? Every word you said was bullshit, Brock. You have some piece of ass in your condo as soon as you leave your old, haggard, lonely ex wife? What was it Brock? Good for a fuck but not for life? Is that what you think of me?"

"What? No! Reba you have it all wrong-"

"Save the story Brock." She held her hand up as she cut him off. "Whatever well rehearsed lines you have ready for me, I don't want to hear them. I want you out. Out of my house, out of my life. I don't care anymore I can't keep goin' round in circles with you, expectin' you to change, to love me, I just have to accept the harsh reality that maybe you never did." Reba stood tall, she was amazed she hadn't broken down, that was all she wanted to do. Cry until she couldn't breath. Cry and have Brock hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. But it wasn't and he was never going to change and Reba had to start learning to accept that. Again.

"Reba, would you listen to me?"

"I don't want to listen, Brock! I want you out."

"Reba,"

"Brock, get the hell out of my house." She snapped staring down at him. "Now, damn it!"

"I'm not leaving. Not until you listen to me."

"I am _so_ done listening to you and your shit, Brock. I just want you gone. I want you out and if I never see you again I'll live a happy life." she spat, she knew it was hard but she just needed him out, she could deal with the regret of her words another day.

Brock looked up at her from the base of the stairs, he blinked back the tears threatening to fall from his eyes and looked down at his feet. He could hear her breathing, ragged and unsteady.

"This isn't just about you Reba." he said, finally looking up at her.

"Excuse me?"

"This." he said gesturing between them. "Us. There's two of us in this. Not just you and you don't get to call all the damn shots because I fucked up when we were married." he kept his eyes locked with hers, blinking back tears, he sniffed. "You don't think I know how much I hurt you? But how many times are we gonna go round this ride before we jump off and try something else? I have apologized to you so many times. I have tried _so_ damn hard to make this right and all you do is shove it back in my face."

Reba stood with her mouth slightly ajar for a moment as she gathered her thoughts to react but Brock beat her to it.

"I have done nothing but try to do what you've asked. I gave you space, I backed off and let you have time to think. Then I came to you because you need to know that I love you and I don't care how damn stubborn you are, I'm not going anywhere. You've called all the shots in the past two weeks. You wanted me to stay, wanted me to leave, asked me back, needed space, needed time. I gave you everything you needed Reba. I'm not trying to say you don't deserve it because, Lord knows you do. All I'm sayin' is take a look at us. I'm givin' you everything I can to prove myself and how committed I am. What have you done?" he knew he got her when her eyes began to glisten, but Brock wasn't quite done.

"Please listen to me for once without jumping down my throat or to the worst damn conclusion. Did you ever think I was just doing something nice for someone who was new to town? Or do I have to be screwing every skirt in Texas?" Brock ran his hand through his hair and pulled at it, he was so frustrated with the woman before him, she could be incredibly annoying when she wanted to. "It might actually surprise you to know that although my life revolves around you, not everyone else's revolves around ruining your life. That includes Lana and if you'd taken a damn minute to ask me why she was at the condo you would know. Instead we have to go through this entire song and dance all over again because you always expect the worse from me."

Reba made a move to speak but Brock held his hand up to stop her. "I'm not sleeping with Lana. She's just a nice young girl who needed help and I wanted to do something good for a change. You've put up this defense around yourself, Reba. I can't get in if you don't let me and you use the affair to push me away but I can't let you do it anymore. It's ruining us."

Reba licked her lips, unsure if he was finished. After a moments silence she took it as he cue to talk. "Why was she at your condo Brock?" her words were quiet, like that wasn't the first thing she wanted to say but the question was burning in her mind and she had to know the answer. Everything in her life was weighing on the answer he was about to give her and she felt like she could pass out from the tension.

Brock sighed and looked up at her, he knew she'd ask, he just had expected a little more from her. "I'm selling her the condo."

Reba's mouth hung open for a moment, thoroughly confused. "What?"

Here goes nothing. "I'm selling her the condo, she's been living there since shortly after I hired her. I'm takin' the house back. I guess now is as good a time as any for you to find out the reason why Barbra Jean hasn't been around much. She's been moving, she got a job offer and she's taking Henry to Dallas."

"Why didn't you tell me? When did this happen?"

He really didn't know the answer to that question, she was expecting one. She was his best friend, he should've told her.

"I don't know Reba. She's had the offer on the table for a while and for a while it looked like she'd stay but then she changed her mind." he shrugged hoping that would satisfy her. "We've had enough stress and change in our lives I just wanted something to be simple. I want us to be simple again, like it was back in college."

"It's never gonna be like that again."

"Yeah, I know." he rubbed his neck, unsure of where they stood. "I couldn't find the right time and because I was stayin' here so much I didn't really bother with any of the other details."

"Where have you been the past few days then? When you were giving me space."

"Hotel. I stayed one night at the house but BJ and I discussed it and Henry's at an age where we don't want to confuse him with all that. Plus Kyra told me she refused to share the bed with Barbra Jean another night." he half chuckled hoping to lighten the mood.

"Why didn't Lana say something last night then?" she crossed her arms wanting to keep the wall up between them. In so many ways she hated the fact he could do this to her, in so many ways she loved how he knew her better than anyone on the planet.

"I told her not to say anything to anyone. Not until I had it all figured out."

She nodded accepting his answer, they had a lot that needed to be hashed out, he had bought up a lot of points about her personality that she didn't care for at all.

"Reba, everything's changed. But I have no doubt in my mind that if we want this, if we both want it enough then it'll work. We can be so much better than before. We know better. I know better. Everything will fall into place. You just need to make a decision." he paused and looked up at her before stepping up one step so they were eye to eye. Deep blue pools staring at each other. Both daring the other to look away but neither of them did. He took her hands and was thankful she didn't pull away. That was a good sign. "Either you trust me or you don't."


	15. Chapter 15

Reba pulled her eyes away from Brock's to look at their hands. She couldn't think straight when he was around, everything she knew she should say went out the window and she either became this giddy teeager who was madly in love with a boy or a bratty toddler who just wanted to get their own way. She had no middle ground when it came to Brock, she desperately needed to figure out a way to get her point across without jumping him or hitting him.

She bit her lip and rocked back and forth on the step, composing herself. Brock had hit her with some hard truths and she was feeling ashamed of the way she'd acted over the past 12 hours. Not that he would ever find that bit out.

Finally, she looked up at him, she could see the hurt and pain in his eyes. He was right, this round and round was getting neither of them anywhere and it was time for her to step up and be the woman he loved so much, instead of this jealous person who kept snapping at him every other day. It wasn't fair to either of them for her to cut the relationship off at the knees before it even had a chance to grow.

Brock had been working so hard these past months on himself, she knew that much. He was trying so hard to be a better man and she just kept shutting him down.

Reba took a deep breath and squeezed his hand. "Of course I trust you, Brock."

"Then what's the problem Reba? Why'd you react that way when you saw Lana at the condo? I wasn't even there."

"I don't know."

"There has to be something goin' on."

"I don't know, Brock. I'm expectin' an earthquake or a tornado to sweep through and ruin everything. That's what always happens. Just when I think things are settling down some avalanche of bullshit comes pouring down on me and I'm so tired of it."

"Reba, if you're expecting me to mess up, I have news for you. I already have. I've already done the worst possible thing. But if I've learnt anything from all the mistakes that I've made, we've made. It's that you and I can overcome any obstacle we're faced with. We've been through it all already, Babe. There is nothing left this world can throw at us that we can't beat. Not if we really want it."

"I just-" Reba looked down at their hands and took a deep breath. "I'm so scared I'm gonna lose you."

"Honey, no." he took another step up and pulled her into his arms, enveloping her tiny frame.

Reba buried her face in his chest, she had no need or want to fight his embrace so she simply wrapped her arms around his middle, gripping his shirt firmly in her hands, she held him tight with all the strength she had. Her heart ached to be close to him, her entire being wanted to be with him. Could it really be as simple as he said? As long as they were both in it for the long haul that they'd be okay?

For what seemed like the longest time they simply stood on the step, both clinging to the other for comfort and support. Something they hadn't done in years. Finally, Reba looked up at him, her eyes were glassy and she was so close to the edge, she desperately needed him to pull her back.

"Brock-" her voice cracked and she gripped his shirt a little tighter.

"I know," he heard her sniff as he held her. He knew she was about to break but he was going to be here every step of the way. He was determined to prove himself to her.

Brock felt her shoulders start to shake and his shirt began to dampen as she finally let out all the emotion she'd been holding in. She'd let her walls down enough for him to be her strength for the first time in a long time she allowed herself to need him.

He could feel her body pressing against his, she needed support. She was exhausted and he knew her like he thought he did, he'd be willing to bet his practice on her not having slept a wink last night. So, he knelt down and scooped her into his arms, her face remaining buried in his shoulder as he carried her up the stairs to her room.

"I got you, Red." he spoke softly as he pushed her bedroom door open. Reba clung to his shirt, as Brock carried her across the room after kicking the door closed as quietly as he could, he sat on the edge of the bed and cradled her in his arms, while he kicked his shoes off. "Hold on to me." He whispered as he awkwardly reach around her to take her shoes off.

She cried, for an hour she held onto him and just let it all out. Brock had finally managed to move them to the top of her bed, he'd awkwardly pulled the covers up and held her as she wrapped her body around him like an anaconda squeezing its prey. Except she wasn't trying to squeeze him to death she was squeezing him closer, like she couldn't move without him.

Brock traced her spine gently, she hiccuped every now and then and he wanted to offer her water but, he knew she wouldn't let him up. So he sat there, holding the strongest woman he had ever known. The epitome of an independent, self sufficient woman who needed her man. Who needed him.


	16. Authors note

To everyone who has been reading along, I thank you from the bottom of my heart! Unfortunately I will no longer be using Fan Fiction as a platform for this story. If you would like to continue reading, you'll be able to find my account on WATTPAD - sevenlonelydays is my pen name, please feel free to follow, read and review!

Thank you so much to everyone who supported my very first story!

HAPPY READING!


End file.
